Life As I Know It
by Kelly4525
Summary: Rizzles with an extra character. I just wrote this out of love of the show, and Maura reminds me of my sister. I changed the names slightly, I dont own the characters or the basic plot TNT does. I'm not really sure how to rate as this is my first one.
1. Chapter 1

When I think back to four years previous, I had never heard the name Maura Doyle and I didn't know she was my older sister and I certainly never would have guessed I'd be living with her, after my parents basically threw me out. Now I can't even imagine my life without her.

I woke up at 8am to get ready for school as per usual dad was in a mood and my mother was fussing over my sister Kayleigh. Kayleigh hasn't gone to school in nearly a year because she's waiting on a kidney transplant, the doctors thought that I would be a match but unfortunately I wasn't. My mum was in an weird mood, she was very sharp when I said I was going to school. I went to see Kayleigh before I left, of coarse she's not seriously ill, she's able to go to school our mom just won't l let her. As I walked up the school path my phone started buzzing who on earth I thought would be ringing me now. It was just a text from someone in Kayleigh's year their having a party tomorrow night. Since there's only two years between us we hang out with the same friends usually. I heard the school buzzer and went to class, forgetting about the text altogether.

I stayed back at school to work on my biology assignment in the library, I was an hour late and Kayleigh had been ringing me constantly. I'm sure she was just bored out of her mind so I decided to stop at her favorite cafe and pick her up a hot chocolate and a brownie. As I went into the house I called Kayleigh see where about was. "In the living room" my mother replied. I wondered what she was doing home. I went in and dad and mum told me to sit down. I took at seat next to Kayleigh and gave her the hot chocolate and brownie. "What's going on?" I asked. "They wouldn't tell me until you came home". I turned to look at my parents, "We have some news" my mother began "We have a kidney donor for Kayleigh" "That's great!" I said excited and confused "Who is it?" "It's your sister" my dad said. "But I'm not a match" I said bluntly.

"No your not" my mother said "but ye both have another sister who I had a very long time ago and put up for adoption, she went searching for me and couldn't have at any better timing, it's faith!" She beamed. Kayleigh on the other hand did not look impressed. "What?! No, who is this woman? Where does she work? What does she do for a living? Why didn't you tell us about her before?!" She screamed angrily. "Well, her name is Maura and she works with the police as a forensic investigator, she's a professional medical examiner. I didn't tell you because I put her up for adoption, besides girls the only difference she is going to make to our lives is that Kayleigh gets better". "But mum you can't just take her kidney and ignore her, when do we get to meet her?". "That's not going to happen, I don't want you to get to know her it will be bad news, we don't agree with her lifestyle" my father says as he gets up to leave. "Yes I agree" my mum chirps in "now excuse us we must get back to work", and with that they both left leaving Kayleigh and myself speechless.

"We have a sister?" Kayleigh finally spoke up. "Yes isn't it great!" I said excitedly "great? No." Kayleigh said storming to her room and slamming the door behind her. A couple of hours later, I was in my room studying when my mum and dad came home and Kayleigh rushed down to start asking lots of questions about our sister but it ended up being an argument between mum and dad. I knew I wouldn't get much study done now, as usual the racket was unbearable. I decided it was time for an early night and went off to sleep. Next morning I slept late and never heard Kayleigh leave, I found a note taped to my forehead saying 'ring me when you wake up'. I called and no answer, then I get a text 'I've gone to have a chat with Maura, put her in her place.' Oh my god no! I can't believe she would do that what is she thinking. I replied 'Do not do anything you might regret' all I got in response was 'Becca chill, I'm always right'. Just because she's older she always thinks she's right. At this point I was dressed and heading to the station before she made a fool of herself. As I was going up the steps she burst out though the doors, looking very angry. "I certainly told her where to go, she won't be bothering our family again" and off she went.

I felt so bad for this person I never met, because really she is our family and Kayleigh's angry explosions can be hurtful. I decided I was going to apologize for my sisters behavior. As I entered I seen a door with 'M.E: Maura Doyle' on a sign above it. I went in and a short woman with glasses was looking into a microscope, "Maura?" I said, my voice a little shaky. She replied "No, I'm Kim. Maura is in that office there." "Oh, thanks" I said. I went into her office, she was sat at her desk with her head in her hands. I could tell she was crying, I knocked on the edge of the door as I closed it behind me, "Maura?" "Look Kayleigh, please I've heard enough you can go now" she answered sounding like she was about to have a meltdown. "N-no I'm not Kayleigh. I'm Rebecca and I've come to apologize for my sisters behavior and I guess I also wanted to meet you" "Oh I'm sorry ye look very alike, why would you want to meet me?" "We get that a lot, well your my sister now too and I was curious I guess." "That's really sweet of you, how old are you?" "I'm 14" I told her. I spent the rest of the day with Maura, she is such a lovely person.

We just seem to have bonded the minute we met. She gave me her number and told me whenever I want to talk or hangout to give her a call. When I got home Kayleigh was all dressed up, "eh? Where are you going missus?" I said "I need a drink" she replied "so out, cover for me" "But you know you're not supposed to be drinking and mum will kill you for sneaking out". "Becca I'm going end of, my doors locked music is on so just say I'm working on a project". And with that she left. 'Beep beep' her friend had pulled up in his new sports car. "What was that?!" My father shouted as he came into the living room "oh, ehh.. I got a lift home... With a friend from school" I said nervously. He seemed satisfied and went into the kitchen. I ran upstairs and took out my books and began my study, mum was in her office, until she came into my room "Becca, where's Kay?" "In her room, working on a project" I blurted out "that's why her doors locked" "Her doors not locked that's why I know she's not in there, now where is she?" She said sternly. "I don't know" I whispered "Denis! Come up here now!" "Yes" my dad said coming through the door. "Kayleigh's gone and she won't tell me where she is!" She started to cry.

"What?! You stupid girl! How could you let her go out on her own?!" "Dad, I didn't let her she left" "oh Denis now she left, all by herself" my mother repeated, smartly. "If you don't tell me right now Rebecca where my daughter is you're in serious trouble" "Dad, she'll be back in a few hours, she'll be fine. Wait and see" "So you do know where she is?" My mother chirped in, "Where is my daughter?" Dad roared at me. "You say that like you only have one daughter" I said sadly. "Because I only have one daughter and if you have done anything to put her in harms way you will be so sorry" he said seriously. "Denis you didn't need to tell her" and with that final statement from my mother I grabbed my bag and walked out. I walked for what felt like hours, it had be raining, I was freezing and my clothes were soaked right through. I sat in an ally and cried my eyes out, I stayed there all night.

Then Maura sprang to mind, I took out my phone and dialed her number. "Hello", I couldn't speak I hadn't thought it through what was I going to say, I went to hang up until she spoke again "Rebecca? Is everything alright?, you can talk to me sweetie" eventually I said "I ran away" "What? Why?" She replied shocked "Where are you now sweetie?" "In an ally somewhere, I've been here all night" "okay, I'm coming to get you, tell me is there any road signs around?" "I know the stations only two blocks away" "okay do me a big favour and walk there yeah?" "Okay, Maura?.." "Yes sweetie?" "He's not my dad" "It's okay sweetie, you can explain everything in a little bit". I walked to the police station and sat on the steps outside, I was shivering with the cold. Everything felt so surreal almost as if it were a dream. I couldn't help but to cry, I was scared and alone. What was I going to do I couldn't go home, where was I going to live, I'd have to find a job. I was so deep in my thoughts that I never noticed Maura pull up or hear her call me. She put a blanket around me and I got in her car. It was a quiet enough journey to her house.

As we pulled up to her house my jaw dropped in shocked "Oh My God!" I said a little too loudly. "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Maura said startled, scanning me for injuries. "Your house" I said "it's like a mansion". "Rebecca! Don't scare me like that, I thought you were seriously hurt" Maura says in a fluster, "Sorry, it's just.. I can't believe how big it is, and sis it's Becca no one really calls me Rebecca unless their like a stranger" "Well Becca am I not a stranger?" Maura asks opening her front door. "No you're my sister, you're family" I replied, Maura dropped everything she was carrying and I could tell she was going cry. "I've never had a sister before" she choked out, trying to hold back the tears. "Well" I said, giving her a hug "I've never had a big sister like you before but I'm delighted to have you now""That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" she balled out. After a few minutes she came back to herself, wiping her eyes "right, we need to get you a change of clothes" she sniffed. "Alright, kitchens in there, living room is through that double door and that's the bathroom and over there is the other living room. Make yourself at home, I'll just be upstairs if you need me. Won't be long" "Okay thanks" "ooh and there's loads of food if your hungry" she said as she went upstairs. I wandered into the kitchen and tripped and fell flat on my face, something made a really weird squeak.

I turned around and was now sitting facing this weird creature. He opened his mouth and squeaked again and started moving closer to me, I screamed. Maura ran down and into the kitchen "what's wrong?" She puffed "Dinosaur!" I roared pointing at the thing in front of me. She started laughing, "Sweetie, that's not a dinosaur. That's Bass, my pet tortoise. Give him a strawberry and you two will be friends for life" "Y-you have a pet turtle?" "No, I have a pet tortoise" she chuckled "what's the difference? Who has a pet whatever it is anyway?" I said "Actually there's a big difference the word tortoise specifically refers to any species within the family Testudinidae, where individuals are typically herbivorous and terrestrial, with blunt feet equipped for travel on land." "Em.. English? I am only 14 you know." "You want me to 'dumb it down'?" She says sarcastically. I just gave her a funny look and she tried to hold back her grin but failed, "okay, so tortoises can't swim they would drown and can eat vegetables & fruit, turtles on the other hand can't survive without water but can't eat fruit & vegetables" she said sophisticatedly. I just laughed "what?" She said puzzled at my reaction "my sisters a freak" I laughed giving her another hug. "Well you're not the first person to have told me that, my.. friend Jane calls me google mouth" she said squeezing me back, "I like her and I haven't even met her" I laughed. "Hello, you're supposed to be on my side" she said pretending to be mad "now here go put these on before you catch your death honey" "fine" I said and went off to the bathroom.

I went back into the kitchen and she was on the phone so I decided to check out this tortoise-now that I knew he wasn't a dinosaur. Actually he's kind of cute and not scary at all. I remembered she said something about strawberries, I noticed a basket of them on the counter and went over and picked up a few. Maura sat at her island chatting away on the phone smiling at me, it was almost as if she was delighted I was making an effort with her non-sea, sea animal. I fed Bass his strawberries and hadn't even noticed her finish on the phone. She came over and sat beside us on the floor "I see you like my dinosaur now" she laughed "Shut-up" I replied sarcastically. "Hey, I've ordered pizza. How does a movie and pizza sound?" "Sounds great" "Okay sweetie, in you go to the living room and choose a movie" "I can choose?" "Yeah, I'd say that's a possibility honey" "yes! I never get to choose" I squealed and ran into the living room. Maura came in with tons of blankets and snacks, suddenly my phone started buzzing. Maura picked it up and handed it to me "it's your mum you better pick up" "no I can't" "It's okay, just tell her your with me" "I can't, you don't understand" "sweetie, what are you not telling me?" "I can't tell her where I am, she'll kill me" " but once she knows your safe, she won't mind that you ran away" "it doesn't matter, she can't know I'm here" "why not?" She asks clueless.

I sat down on the couch and she joined me. "B-because she didn't want u-us to get to know y-you" I began to cry "but I really wanted to m-meet you, I'm so s-sorry" "awh sweetie, it's not your fault" she said kissing the top of my head and pulling me in for a hug, "sure I'm upset that's the way she feels but you still wanted to get to know me and I'd love to get to know you, so what's say we keep this our little secret for now?" "You m-mean it?" "Yes, but you will have to go home tonight". "Ok-" the door bell rang before I could finish, "ooh pizzas here" she jumped up to run to the door, "or not" she said rather loud opening the door.

"Andrea! Your not the pizza delivery man anyway" she chuckled. "Is my daughter here?" She says quite rudely "ehm no I haven't seen Kayleigh since she left my office yesterday" "not that one and yes I heard about that I'm dealing with her for her behavior" "you have another daughter?" Maura asked quite convincing puzzled. "Eh yes" my mother replied "didn't she visit you after Kayleigh yesterday?" "No after Kayleigh left I had to go downstairs to the lab no one came in after her." "Alright then, sorry for bothering you Maura" "Goodbye M-ehm Andrea". Maura shut the door and leaned against it slowly sliding down to the floor, I came out from the living room when I was sure my mother had left. Maura sat in front of the door hugging her knees, balling her eyes out. "What's wrong?" I said sitting down beside her. "I think my mother hates me" "honestly, I wouldn't worry too much she only has one favorite daughter and that's Kayleigh".

The door bell rang again this time I knew it was the delivery guy. I brought Maura into the living room and grabbed 20€ off the table. I returned with the pizza shortly after, we ate and watched some movies and she made me tell her everything that happened with my parents and why I ran away. It was getting close to 11 pm and she suggested that I should go home and even though I didn't want to, I knew I needed to. She dropped me up the road a bit from my house and told me if I needed anything at all to call her.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened the front door and crept inside quietly. But Denis was sitting inside on the stairs waiting for me. "I knew you'd have to come home eventually" he said in a deep, scary voice. I said nothing. "Do you realise how sick your sisters been from drinking to much at that party you let her go to and to think your mother wasted her time looking for a selfish brat like you". "Kayleigh went to the party herself I didn't force her" I pointed out. "What did you say?!" he roared hitting me across the face. I ran into the kitchen, he followed, continuing to shout and started throwing kitchen utensils at me.

I bolted for the stairs but he got hold of me before I had a chance to get upstairs,I was really scared. He kept shaking me and roaring in my face. Eventually he let go throwing me down against the stairs, I fell into the banister head first. I gathered myself quickly and ran upstairs he followed fast behind. Kayleigh came out of her room to see what all the commotion was, when she realised what he was doing she begged him to stop. "No Kayleigh, I've put up with her and her stupid nonsense for long enough! She's not my daughter and I'm fed up of her. I allow her to live here and I pay for her education she should have a bit more gratitude" he roared banging on my door but I had locked it.

I grabbed my bag and started to fill it with essentials, he had started to kick the door I could hear the hinges were going to give way any minute. I zipped up the bag and struggled to open my window, the door came in behind me crashing to the floor. I threw the bag out the window and went to jump myself until I felt a large hand grab me and pull me back onto my bed. I kicked and slapped with all my might but I just wasn't strong enough to get the better of him. He repeatedly punched me in the face and stomach, holding my legs down by putting his full body weight on top of me.

I begged with him to stop how he was hurting me but he refused to listen. I suddenly remembered that I had a lighter in my pocket and maybe I could use it to give me enough time to get to the window. I managed to get my hand to my pocket he was still shaking me and shouting so he hadn't noticed. I pulled out the lighter and flicked really fast, and threw it at him somehow lighting his hair on fire. I quickly scrambled to the window and jumped out, landing badly on my ankle.

Thinking I had sprained it grabbed my bag and started to walk as fast as I could. I kept looking behind me thinking he was coming after me, I was shocked and shaking with fear. I found myself in a familiar area, I just kept walking but mentally I seemed to know where I was going, Maura's. Her street was just around the corner. I got to her house and knocked on the door, but some woman with long black hair answered the door, "are you alright?" She asked concerned. Probably because my head was bleeding. "Eh.. Yeah s-sorry I must have the wrong house, I'm looking for Maura Doy-" "Jane, who is it?" I recognised her voice before she came to the door. "Oh my goodness Rebecca, what happened? Come inside." "You know her?" The other woman said, "yes she's my sister, would you get her water, please?" "Of coarse, I'll be right back".

Maura brought me into the living room, "Becca, who did this to you?" She said angrily. "Denis" I whispered, still shaking. Her friend returned with a glass of water for me, "Becca, this is Jane the one I was telling you about, I'm just going upstairs to get some things to get you cleaned up okay?" I nodded. Jane took a seat next to me, "I hope I didn't ruin yer night" I said apologetically. "No honey, don't be silly you did no such thing" she said taking my hand, "who did this to you?" She asked "my dad who turns out not to be my dad" I whispered. I went to stand up but got a sharp pain in my foot causing me to fall, Jane helped me up and told me to take it easy. "Can I look at your foot for a minute please?" She asked "okay" I replied quietly.

She removed my shoe, my foot was all swelled and was really blue. "Em I'll be right back" I didn't like the tone in her voice. She returned quickly with Maura behind her, "Becca your going to have to go to the hospital I'm afraid, I think your ankle is broken, how did it happen?" "I jumped out my bedroom window" I said as they both helped me to the car.

When we got to the hospital they did lots of X-rays and tests. My ankle was broken in two places and I fractured three ribs, I had to have four stitches on my forehead from when I fell on the stairs and a stitch in my bottom lip. The doctor also said I wasn't allowed to return home and had to find another relative to stay with otherwise he would have to put me into care. Maura volunteered straight away.

I was allowed to go home the next morning and that afternoon Maura had her lawyer over to talk to me, she was going to take a case against Denis and our mom so that she could have full custody of me and try to prove them as unfit parents. But he explained in court it could go anyway considering some of my injuries were self inflicted, even though they weren't intended. My parents lawyer and hers came to the agreement that Maura could have full custody of me until I was eighteen and we couldn't harass Denis or tell people because it could damage his political career and Kayleigh would be left to live with them. I was happy enough with that and Maura was delighted to have me move in with her, of coarse for the 6 weeks everything was being sorted I was in foster care and 2 days after everything was in order I got to go live with her.

She collected me from the foster home and brought me into town, "where are we going?" I asked. "Surprise" she answered "you'll just have to wait and see". We parked in the shopping centre car park. "Right, let's go. You have a new wardrobe to fill" "but.. I don't have any money" "eh hello we're celebrating, my treat sweetie. Oh and you can pick out some curtains, bed clothes and new paint, the spear room is all yours to do with what you will". I really did land myself a jackpot with the most loving, caring, kindest person in the world. "I must be the luckiest person ever" I said to her, "no I am" she winked at me as she helped me out of the car, handing me my crutch.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks passed which meant it was eight weeks since my jumping out the window incident and I got my cast off. It felt like I had be living there for years. I had my own room, done up the way I liked it for once. I got a whole new wardrobe and when I say wardrobe it's literally the size of another bedroom attached to mine it was huge and full, with Maura's joined to our bathroom. I felt like one of those really well-off, posh, spoiled Beverly Hills girls you'd see on the television. Maura treated me more like family than the people I lived with for fourteen years of my life.

We had meals together, watched movies and actually spent some time together everyday and she always included me in everything she was doing. Another few weeks had passed and Maura was getting ready to get the kidney transplant done for Kayleigh. She was really nervous about it so I tried to bring it up as little as possible. She thinks by giving Kayleigh her kidney will get our mother to like her. She's so desperate for her attention that it kills her when she doesn't get it. Maura doesn't deserve that, how can my mother not see what an amazing person she is. I mean she took me in after knowing me for two months and cares for me, gives me everything I need and more. The night before Maura went to hospital, Jane stayed over and we had a movie night.

Jane at this stage was like another sister to me we were so close. We both knew Maura needed her mind taken off the ordeal because she was scared and why she was going ahead with it leaves me baffled. The next morning Jane got called into work at the station so she dropped Maura and I at the hospital. While we sat in the room waiting for the doctor to come my mother appeared. "Maura I just want to thank you again, you've no idea how much I appreciate this" "It's no big deal honestly Andrea. I just don't want Kayleigh to know it was my kidney she got since our last meet up didn't go so well".

I sat quietly on the edge of Maura's bed, it was almost like my mother and I were strangers. "Becca, how have you been doing?" I was surprised she spoke to me "are you happy living with Maura? Your welcome to come home whenever you want, I miss you darling" she said sophisticatedly while stroking my hair. Maura went to speak but I cut her off, "I'm doing great, I love living with Maura we have great fun and we're like a real family. My school grades have improved and all thanks to her, she helps me every evening" "But sweet heart Denis has changed, he's seeking counciling now. Kayleigh misses you too and we would all love very much if you came home". I could feel Maura tenseness, she was scared I would say yes. She doesn't know me as well as she thinks. "Mother you don't get do you?" I said sharply "I'm never going home, I never want to see Denis again he is not my father. I'm perfectly happy living with Maura we never fight and she looks after me really well. And as for Kayleigh she can come stay with me whenever she likes" "you can't just invite people over to Maura's house, your not at home anymore" my mother smirked.

"Actually" Maura happily butted in "I'm fair about that, I told Becca that she can have no more than two friends to stay and only on weekends and holidays. After her studies are completed of course and she's allowed out on Saturday nights". "Well you certainly know how to boss her around" my mother said. "Oh no, I don't boss her around. Actually her friends have told me she's not been going out near as much as she was and when I asked her why, she told me how she was happy to stay at home with me". That really hit my mother where it hurt, I loved it. Go Maura!. My mother quickly changed the subject "you've met her friends?" "Yes, well the important ones like Sarah, Kayla, Palmer and of coarse Josh". My eyes widen, my mother knew nothing about Josh and I dating. She didn't even know Josh. But then I thought there's nothing she can do about it, she's not my legal guardian anymore. Score! I thought. "Who's Josh?" My mother said bluntly. "Her boyfriend" Maura replied as if well duh you should know that.

My mother looked wounded, why was I loving this so much? Oh yes because when I lived with her she didn't want to know me and now that I'm not she wants to be best friends. "Oh" was all my mother could say "maybe when your eighteen and Maura can't control what you do you might think about coming home". "Mother your really not seeing the picture here, I'm not going home because I already am home.. with Maura and that's where I will stay. She doesn't control me I can do what I want within reason, she's never stopped me from visiting you I just haven't been bothered. Now if you excuse us I think your daughter will be waiting for you. Goodbye". Speechless my mother walked out of the room. Maura started laughing "wow, you really took her to town".

Before I got a chance to reply the doctor came in to explain the procedure. I understood nothing from what he was saying with his medical talk but Maura explained to me that what he ment was she would need someone to take care of her for about 3 weeks, no driving, lifting, cooking or house work, bed rest only for those 3 weeks. "Oh don't worry" I told him "I'll take good care of her" he seemed happy enough with that idea, "okay, after she wakes up I will show you how to dress the cut and how to cleanse it" "alright" I said. "Will you be going home with her today?" He asked.

"yes of coarse, we have a lift arranged" "okay, I will be back in a moment with the needles". I was still sitting on the bed beside Maura. She was staring into space, I took her hand in mine she was shaking. "Hey, you don't need to worry everything will be alright" I told her. "Yeah I know, I'm just scared. I have a phobia of needles". The doctor returned, "okay, you may go" he said "you will see her after". Maura froze, she squeezed my hand. "If it's okay I'm going to stay for a few more minutes" I said to him "oh okay, if you wish" he said opening the needle package. Maura loosened her grip and relaxed a little. "Okay, look at your sister Maura and don't pass any heed of me". She looked at me, tears forming in her eyes. "We should get McDonald's after" I said to her, knowing it would take her mind off the needle. "Do you know how many calories are in th-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence til she was asleep.

The doctor lifted her gown and drew five dashes across her lower tummy. That was where he was going to cut, to remove her kidney. That will be sore I thought to myself. "Okay, I'm sorry but you must wait outside now" he told me "okay" I replied and gathered my things. I took my turtle out of my bag and placed it beside Maura's head, it was a teddy my grandmother had given me on my fifth birthday I loved it and brought it everywhere. Now he would keep Maura safe. I kissed her on the forehead and went outside. I took a seat and texted Jane 'hey, Maura's just gone in. She'll probably be about 2 hours x.' Few minutes passed and she replied 'OK, text me when she's out. And give her a hug from me x'.

As I sat waiting my worst nightmare arrives in front of me, Denis. I got up to leave but he stopped me. "Please, sit for a moment" "why should I" I snapped back. " I know your mad at me but hear me out" "I'm not mad I'm hurt, keep your apology" I said as I took out my phone. I texted Jane, 'Can you please come down here? Denis won't leave me alone. I'm kinda scared'. With in seconds Jane replied 'He knows the rule! If he lays one finger on you I'll throw him in the cell. Stay put he won't do anything in public. I'm on my way hun x'. I was relieved after reading she was on her way. "Rebecca? Are you listening to me" I snapped back to reality, fear shot all over my body again.

I couldn't let him know I was scared. "You still here?" I looked up at him and spoke casually. "Rebecca, I'm here for your mother she misses you dearly and wants nothing more than for you to come home and you telling her your happy with Maura isn't helping, look I'm deeply sorry for what I did it wasn't right and I treated you wrong. But I'm seeking help and I would really like if you came home too I promise not to touch you ever again. Kayleigh misses you and would love to have you home, the house isn't the same without you. As for me not being your dad I'm sorry for the way you found out, I adopted you so I am technically your father. I'm willing to give this another go if you are. What do you say?"

"I say that's a load of bull crap Denis and if you don't leave her alone now I can arrest you right here and now" Jane says from behind him. "Jane!" I said and ran to give her a hug, I was so scared and she knew it. "Thanks for coming" "Anytime sweetie" she said holding on to me, I felt so much safer knowing Jane was there. I really need to get over my fears I thought to myself. " what? You've got the bloody cops on speed dial now? You that afraid of me? You stupid child all you do is ruin everything, your pulling the family apart" he shouted. "Don't you dare talk to her like that" Jane shouted back. Thank-god there was no one else around. There would have been a huge scene then. "Or what your going to have me arrested?" He mocks. "Yes for harassment, now get out of here". He walked out, but then turned back to me "Becca, you want to watch you won't have that cop with you 24/7" and with that he left. "You'd be surprised" Jane shouted after him.

Then she put me sitting down and kneeled in front of me, pushing my hair off my face she asked me was I alright, I nodded. Really I wasn't, I was absolutely petrified but I wasn't going to tell her that. I looked at her "Jane, don't tell Maura" "As much as I disagree with that for now I agree, but you have to tell her at some point" her phone buzzed. "Okay, I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to go, I'll send Will down to you and he'll bring you guys home I don't think I'll be back but I'll be round to Maura's later" Jane said sadly. "It's okay, a case?" I asked "yeah.. see you later" she said exhaustedly, giving me a hug and heading off. About a half hour later Officer Wilden arrived, he seemed friendly enough and knew a lot about Maura.

We talked for a bit and he asked about Denis. Then a short while after that the doctor called me in. I went into room to see she was still sleeping. "It was a great success for both your sisters, they should heal nicely" he spoke with confidence, picking up my turtle he said "this turtle really saved the day" he started laughing, I looked at him with a puzzled face "we had a minor hiccup, Maura is used to anaesthetic seemly so hers wore off very quickly and she had a fright when she woke up, but she took one look at this little fello and she became relaxed" he said placing him back beside her.

She started to wake up. "I'll just go get some spare bandages for you". Maura tried to move but pain shot both down her leg and up her side "agh" she shouted out. "Easy, what are you trying to do? I asked her. She just looked a me. "How are you feeling?" "Sore" was all I got and a bit irritated I thought to myself. The doctor returned and showed me what I needed to do and I asked him for extra painkillers for her. Then he discharged her and Wilden brought us home. I helped her into the house and put her lying on the couch, as I fixed the pillows she started smiling. "What?" I said slightly amused. She closed her eyes "that McDonald's sounds great now" she chuckled. "Oh of coarse, you must be starving. I'm so sorry I forgot, is there anything you'd like me to get you?" "I'd love a chicken curry" she said falling in and out of sleep. "Okay, coming right up" I said leaving her my turtle.

"I love him" she whispers "and you". I kissed the top of her head and went to the kitchen. I decided to text Jane 'hey, I'm making chicken curry for dinner, will you be over soon? x'. Shortly after I get a reply 'Aww man! I missing your cooking again! I love it when you cook and you make the best curry, keep me some please and I should be there about 11pm, how's the patient? xx'. I text back 'yeah no problem, she's sleeping x see you later x' and put down my phone and set to work prepping dinner. When it was ready I brought it in on a tray to Maura, but I wasn't very hungry so I waited for Jane to come to eat with her. Maura was still asleep, I left the tray on the table and started to call her lightly patting her shoulder. "Hmm.. What?" She jumped out of her sleep with a fright, wincing in pain. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I said sitting down beside her, really worried that I had seriously hurt her. "I'm fine" she said more awake "but I'll be better after I eat whatever that delicious smell is" "oh I made you chicken curry, just like you asked" I said proudly.

I placed the tray on her lap, but I sat beside her to hold it just incase. She kept smiling at me. "What is it with you and smiling at me" I said, "nothing, I just.." She looked away, tears filling up in her eyes. "You just what?" I said wiping away an escaped tear off her cheek.

"Just realise how lucky I am to have you. Growing up I was an only child and my parents didn't have much time for me, probably because I was adopted. I was always alone and didn't have many friends, I was socially awkward and everyone thought I was weird. I was bullied a lot and I thought it would be like that forever. But then I met Jane and I started to have more friends because she would include me, she didn't care how awkward I was she was almost able to make it go away. But then you came into my life, your only 14 and you've shown me what it's like to have your own blood family love you, what its like to be loved, what its like to not be alone for once, what its like to have confidence and no fear when talking about absolutely anything. I know you think it sounds so stupid coming from me but its how I am, I never had a proper family and you just made me feel like we belonged together from the start and here you are looking after me and I'm wondering what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you to be my little sister".

I will admit at first I was a bit speechless, I thought I was going to cry, I moved the tray and put it on the table. "Awh Maura, if you ask me anyone who didn't want to know you it was definitely their loss because your a great person and I'm proud to call you my sister. It's more like what did I do to deserve you I mean you took me in when I had no where else to go, you gave me a room to do up how I wanted, you help me with my studies and your always there for me when I need you as I will for you. We're a team and we always will be and your most definitely not weird.. Well you are but its a good weird its a part of your personality that I love. Honestly your perfect the way you are, I would never ask you to change".

Now both of us were crying and hugging each other as Jane came in. "Well this is an odd way to bond you guys" she chuckled. "Any curry left?" I nodded at her "on the cooker" I replied. "Great, I'm starving." And off she went into the kitchen. "Can you help me to the bathroom?" Maura ask quietly, almost like she thought she was annoying me, "yeah sure" I said jumping up and taking the blanket from around her.

She was in a lot of pain and was hardly able to stand up, I decided to try carrying her it would be faster and easier on her. I couldn't get over how light she was. "I'm going to get your pain killers, be right back" I said, I left her in the bathroom "and a clean bandage please" she called after me. I headed into the kitchen, "this is amazing" Jane shouts from the living room "great, glad you like it" I shouted back, I gathered all I needed and returned to Maura. "Why more bandage?" I asked "there's blood all over this one" she said casually. "What?!" I said panicked

"shh it's okay, it's normal enough for that to happen" she said as I helped her to sit down on the floor, "okay you remember what to do?" She asks "Yepp" I say more worried about how to tell her that the pain killers have to be administered by a shot. I carefully removed the dirty bandage, and got a bowl of warm water putting some salt in it and carefully dabbed the solution onto the cut. I could tell it was stinging by the reaction on her face. I continued so I could get it finished. I then put some cold water on it to help seal any open areas just like the doctor said and put a fresh bandage on.

"Okay, all done" "thank you" she took a deep breath "can I have the pain killers now". This is where I had to tell her, "Maura, don't freak out but I have to give them to you by a needle". Her face went white, "what?" She managed to choke out. I could tell she was starting to panic. "Hey look at me" I said to her "do you trust me? I promise I won't hurt you" she looked away not answering me "Maura, do you trust me?" "Yes" she said after a long pause. "Okay, it's only small and you won't feel it" I said rolling up her sleeve. I took an antiseptic wipe and cleaned a section of her arm, I told her to look away and pretending that I was still getting ready to do it, I gave her the shot. "Will you just do it already" she shouted while I was putting on the plaster. "It's done" I laughed throwing the needle in the bin. "What? That quick?, but I didn't feel it" she was so confused.

"Honey our mum has been a doctor my whole life obviously I'm going to pick up a few tricks over the years" I laughed "now let's get you back to the living room" I said helping her to stand up, she still wasn't fit for walking so I carried her back. Jane had finished eating and was sitting on the couch flicking through the movies, I helped Maura to sit down next to her, she automatically turned Janes lap into a pillow. I sat in the chair observing them almost, Jane grabbed a cushion and placed under Maura's head and moved back into the couch to let Maura get comfortable and put the blanket over her. Sometimes I wondered if they were more than friends, but then I'd think maybe they're just really close friends like Sarah and I. When I moved in first it almost seemed like to me that Jane was nearly living here, but she does spend a lot of time here.

Not that I'm complaining I love Jane, I get on with her extremely well and she looks out for me. Strangely enough neither one of them talk about boyfriends much. I think they'd make a cute couple though. Their like soulmates, they both would give their life to save the other. Maura told me a story about the time they were both kidnapped by someone that Jane had arrested his father when he was a young child. He tied them up and tortured them, Jane got the worst of it because whenever he went near Maura she would do anything to get him to leave her alone.

Another time, they were in a car accident and nearly drowned. Maura was passed out and injured, even though the water was flooding into the car fast Jane wouldn't leave her, she did everything to get her out. Maybe they've just been through so much together they've developed a bond or something. Either way they both care for each other a lot.

Jane started talking which brought me back from my thoughts, "I'm going to stay tonight, is it okay if I have your bed and you go in with Maura?" She asks "Sure I don't mind, or if you want to stay in with her you can up to you" I said to see what she might say back but Maura chirps up "Becca can stay in with me" Jane looking like an injured puppy says "there we go all settled". She slowly got up, "do you need some help getting her to bed?" Jane asked. "No I'm good if your tired you can go ahead to bed" "thanks, I'm beat" she says yawning leaning over to give Maura a kiss on the cheek "night Maur" then comes over to give me a hug "see you in the morning honey" "night Jane" I said hugging her back. She went upstairs and closed the door.

I switched off the television and went into the kitchen to lock the back door and feed the turtle- I mean tortoise. I came back and Maura was sitting up, away in a world of her own. "You okay?" I said startling her. "Yeah, was just waiting for you" she says as I helped her up, I knew again she wouldn't be able to walk or go up the stairs so against her wishes I carried her upstairs. I helped her get undressed and into her pyjamas, I fixed her in bed and went off to get my pyjamas. I came back and switched off the light leaving the small lamp on. As I fixed the covers over me, Maura squealed "oh no! I never fed Bass today" "it's alright, chill I did it" "you did?" "Yeah" "aww thank you" she says leaning over to hug me. She fell asleep with her head on my shoulder, she looked comfy so I didn't want to stir her. It wasn't long until we were both asleep.

The next two weeks passed quick enough, Maura spent most of her time in bed getting up to use the bathroom or to try walking around a bit. Her cut was healing well too and her phobia of needles was nearly gone thanks to my doctor skills, even Jane agreed it was a miracle. Jane had stayed over nearly every night too, she was a great help looking after her and Maura loved when she came over.

Since Maura's operation I haven't spent one night in my own room, Jane stayed every night. She was more company for me then she was for Maura. When Maura got a good bit better she forced me to go back to school. She was able to be up and about more too and was helping with my school work again, soon after she went back to work. Eventually everything went back to normal when she got better.

Then one morning I heard her complaining how she had so much work to do at the office but that her wardrobe really needed to be attended to she hated when it was a mess and lately she was usually home to change her clothes and sleep, not much I might add. They had a big case, which ment a lot of bodies for Maura. I decided I would stay home that morning to tidy it for her.

She left for work after making me breakfast "enjoy school sweetie, I'll see you this evening" she said as she hugged me and headed for the door. "Bye see you later" I called after her. Straight away I headed up to my room and changed my clothes. Then I got started in her wardrobe, shoes first. I arranged all of her shoes on the rack and the ones under her bed into boxes. Then I moved to the piles of clothes on the floor, folding the clean ones and putting the others in the laundry basket.

Then I moved to her makeup area it was the worst I'd ever seen it, usually everything was in perfect order of how she put it on. I opened the first drawer of the unit, as I was putting the eye shadow away and I noticed a blue box with a gold rim. I took it out and opened it, it was the biggest and prettiest diamond ring I had ever seen. Then I thought, this is an engagement ring.

The first thing that came to mind was why Maura never told me about it and who gave it to her. I placed the box on her bedside locker and I heard her come in, she must be home for lunch. She came upstairs, I stayed quietly in her wardrobe hoping she wouldn't come in but she did. "Jane, what are you doing" she stopped dead in her tracks when she seen me, she was waving the box around in her hand "...with this out" her voice dropped as she spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Jane gave it to you?" I asked. She froze "you eh cleaned my wardrobe, thank you so much you really didn't need too" then she walked out into her room, I followed her but she had shut herself into the bathroom. "Maura, are you going to talk to me?" "There's nothing to talk about" she was crying, why was she crying. "Let me in" I pleaded with her "why?" She said "because I said so" I replied. Eventually after an hour or so she opened door, her face was red and her eyes swollen from crying. I sat on the floor beside her and pulled her in for a hug "what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"You weren't supposed to find out, not like this. Don't hate me please" " honey why would I hate you?" "Because I'm engaged to Jane" "Maura, maybe I'm missing out on something but isn't that supposed to be a happy thing?" "Your alright with it?" "Why wouldn't I be?". She hugged me and kept crying for ages, wow this woman is so emotional I thought to myself it must be an intelligence thing. Eventually she stopped crying and I asked again why she thought I wouldn't approve of her and Janes relationship. "Well" she began taking a deep breath "the first time I met our mum she noticed my ring and she disapproved my relationship and also said how her children we're very against it. It gutted me but when you said you wanted to get to know me I was so happy that I didn't want to do anything to jeopardise it.

Then when you ended up moving in Jane and I agreed that we wouldn't make you uncomfortable but mum has been threatening to tell you the whole time and she's coming over later to see you, she said if I didn't let her she would tell Kayleigh where her kidney came from". I was furious, what was my mothers problem could she not just stop being selfish for once in her life. "What" I said angrily "so she's been blackmailing you?! She was never going to tell me because she's knows I wouldn't have a problem with it but it was something she knew she could use against you". I was really mad, Maura could tell and started to blame herself "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you" "no you should have told me a long time ago" I said softening my voice and hugging her. "I was scared" she whispered.

"I know you were.. You say mums coming over later? What time?" I said smiling, a revengeful smile creeping over my face. "Yeah about 6, what are you thinking?" "Wait and see". Maura went to bed for a little while she had a long day and needed to switch off for a bit before mum came but she was relieved that mum wouldn't be able to tell me what I already knew. I text Jane 'hey can you be home at 6.30? Please x'. Then I went and started tidying up around downstairs. About half an hour later Jane text back 'yeah I can, what's up? x' 'Surprise x' I text back.

I went to start on dinner, but then I thought we'd go all out since we were celebrating we could order take out. "Maura I'm going into town, I'll be back soon" I shouted from downstairs and closed the door behind me. I rented a few movies and got lots of junk food. As I was coming out of the supermarket I get a text 'Thank-you xx' it was from Maura, what's she thanking me for I wondered 'for what? haha x' I replied noticing it was 5.30, crap I thought better get home.

I decided to take the bus since it would be quicker than walking. As I was sitting on the bus Maura text me back 'for tidying up, I got up to do it but you had it done xx' 'oh that's nothing, mum can't be talking about us being messy x' 'that's why I got up haha and to get dressed, you nearly home? xx' 'at the top of the street, see you in 2secs x' I got off the bus and walked down to Maura's, I mean home.

I went inside to the kitchen and put the shopping bags in the press under the island. Then I fed Bass and ran upstairs to get dressed, as I was passing Maura's room she jumped out and scared the living daylights out of me. Obviously she thought it was very funny because she couldn't stop laughing. I grabbed her jacket before she put it on and ran into my room with her following close behind "hey! Come back with that!" She laughed. I ran into my wardrobe and through into our bathroom.

I thought I lost her in my wardrobe so I quietly snuck out into her room and looked out onto the landing, I could see the stairs the coast was clear or so I thought. I heard a noise in the bathroom and bolted for the stairs but got mobbed before I got out the door. We both fell to the floor laughing. "Your getting good at that huh?" I said "I was thought by the best" she replied slapping my cheek softly. She yanked her jacket quickly before I had a chance to get a grip on it. "Now go get dressed and don't leave that old hoodie on she'll only be giving out" "yes mother" I said sarcastically "but I love this hoodie" I added. A big smile came across Maura's face "go" she chuckled going downstairs.

The hoodie was one of Maura's from when she was in college, she bought it at her first beach party, her adoptive mother always told her it looked trashy and was disappointed with Maura for going to the party. It for some reason was Maura's favourite piece of clothing and then I somehow ended up stealing it a lot so she said I could have it, she loved that I liked it. I left the maroon hoodie on my bed and put on a top, I'll leave my jeans I thought as I heard the door bell ring. I came downstairs as Maura was showing our mother into the living room.

I went into the kitchen and picked up Bass. "What are you doing?" Maura said giving me an unusual look "introducing Bass" I said as I went into the living room. "Ah Rebecca, how nice to see you. What is that?" She fairly hopped to the point. "This is Bass" I said proudly sitting on the couch with him "He's Maura's tortoise" "and not a dinosaur" Maura added in, we both started laughing "a what?" My mother said "nothing, you wouldn't understand" I said sharply. "How have you been?" She said changing the subject.

"Great" I replied "if you visited more you'd see that" she looked at Maura "well if your sister would let me I would gladly visit you every day, but she said you didn't want me around" she was still glaring up at Maura and then looked at me pretending to be really sad "oh I probably did say something like that" "what" they both said at the same time. "Yeah, Maura was just polite and told you the nice version that is if she actually told you that" her face had a blank expression. Then Jane came in perfect timing I thought "hey guys I'm back" she called. "Oh no Jane" Maura whispered to herself, my mother picked up on it "what Maura having bed problems" Maura's eyes widened. This was my opportunity, mum was sitting across from the living room door so you could see everything in the hall.

I walked out to Jane and Maura went into the kitchen. I gave Jane a hug and said pretty loud "how's my favourite sister-in-law?" Jane push me back and looked at me "y-you know?" Maura came to the kitchen door, she looked straight at Maura "she knows?". Maura nodded showing her hand, she was wearing her ring. She looked back at me "your alright w-with Maura and I?" "Of course I am" she pulled me back for another hug or suffocate me not too sure. "But your mum" she began. "Yes my mother" I cut her off "I was getting to that" turning to look at my mother and walking into the living room " I don't know what game you were playing but it's over, I don't have a problem with Jane and Maura's relationship and I never would have so you can leave and don't come back ever and leave my sister alone."

"Pumpkin you have to understand that it wasn't me, it was Maura who didn't want to tell you" she said trying to sound sweet and slightly wounded. "Mother leave" "I came to give you your birthday present since we won't be here next weekend" she said handing me a card "where are you going?" I asked "we're taking Kayleigh on a holiday to France for 6 weeks.

We've never been on a proper family holiday so we decided that since your not talking to Denis you wouldn't have come anyway" she threw a card at me "not that we wanted you anyway your not exactly family, we're disgusted with you accepting lesbians in you life. Ugh! Revolting" she added and walked out slamming the front door behind her. How can someone you hate so much make you feel so little and sad. I wasn't sad, I was heartbroken how could she be so selfish to me and Maura.

They worked a lot and always said they couldn't take time off so close to Christmas like that. Clearly they lied, I spent 14 birthdays without them and then for my 15th they decided to make me feel bad. Well it worked, tears started rolling down my face faster than a roller coaster. "Becca, you okay?" Jane said putting her hand on my shoulder. I shook her off turned and ran upstairs, threw the card on my dresser and grabbed Maura's hoodie and went under my bed.

Odd place I know, but it was dark, quiet and warm. Maura came up not long after me. "Becca? Sweetheart where are you?" She said worriedly. She knelt down on the floor and looked under my bed. "Come on out" she said giving me her hand. I took her hand but I didn't move.

"Sweetie, what that woman said to you was wrong and completely out of line. She really was out to hurt you just because you have accepted my way of life and I'm sorry this really is my fault. As for your birthday I promise you will have the best birthday ever, it will be so spectacular that your family not being there won't make a difference". I eventually spoke "I will have my family I'll have you and Jane, the only family I actually like and it will be the best because it's the first year I'll have you on my birthday".

"Aww Bec that's so sweet, when is your birthday?" "Next Saturday the 25th" "ooh exactly a month before Christmas" "yeah" I replied. "So would you like to come out now, I want to properly thank you for standing up for Jane and I to Andrea, I loved your plan as well, Jane is delighted and wants to thank you too" "I don't need to be thanked for telling the truth" I said coming out from under my bed and putting Maura's hoodie on. "I have a surprise for you guys" I said while texting the Chinese following Maura down stairs. "Is it that you've got dinner hidden in the fridge" Jane came into hall looking starved. "No... But food is on its way" I said as I went into the kitchen and took out my bags of junk food.

"I decided earlier we would celebrate, my treat of coarse. I got some movies so ye can pick one and Chinese should be here soon" once Maura heard celebrate she headed for the wine but before she poured Jane one I got her a beer since she really doesn't like wine "I love you" she said knowing I got there before Maura, saving her from drinking that wretched stuff. Door bell rang and I went out and collected the food "yum I can smell it from here" Jane said as I came into the living room.

They told me how for the 6 months I lived there it was really hard to keep it a secret. Jane would come in at night when I was asleep, usually slept on the couch and would make sure she was gone before I got up. She couldn't stay in her old place because she let her parents move into it when she moved in with Maura and her sister was staying which meant that there was no room for Jane. I couldn't describe how bad I felt "I'm so sorry, I wish I had figured it out sooner" I said staring out the window.

Jane came and sat beside me "Hun it really wasn't your fault, it was your mums and Maura was so happy to have you around we didn't want to do anything to make you leave. Even I love having you here" she said nudging me "awh I think Jane has gone soft" Maura laughed sitting the other side of me "it really isn't your fault, I don't blame you at all. You have no idea how relieved and delighted I am to know that you've accepted me, my fear of losing you is gone and it feels amazing" she said hugging me.

"You know you guys give me lots of hugs" I said almost like I thought it was weird. I did actually think it was a little strange. They both sat back looking at me oddly. "And is that a bad thing?" Maura asked confused "No.. Just its strange to me like you leave to go to work I get a hug, I'm going to town you give me a hug goodbye, you come home and I get a hug, you two greet each other with hugs. Without sounding insulting or rude but.. Is it a lesbian thing?". They both started laughing "ehm no not really" Jane blurted out. "Becca are you telling me Andrea never gave you a hug before going to work? Or when she comes home? Or if she hadn't seen you all day?" Maura said leaning her head against my shoulder "no? why would she?" I said casually "oh Becca that's so sad" Jane said sadly hugging me, confused I looked at Maura.

"Jane's family always greet each other with a hug, part with a hug, celebrate with hugs.. Basically they hug a lot to show they love and care about each other and I guess in the last 16 years I've just adapted to their hugging rituals" "I guess I better get used to this huh?" I said looking at Jane "Yepp" she said squeezing me tighter, Maura started laughing. "Well at least the dinosaur won't want hugs" I laughed as I noticed Bass slowly coming into the living room to join us. "No just strawberries" Maura chuckled going over to pick him up.


	5. Chapter 5

Three years had passed and we booked out the hotel near Maura's tonight since it was coming up on my 18th Birthday and Maura's 30th was two weeks after. You could say it was a joint birthday party, so we had lots of celebrating to do and even more when I tell her I got accepted into Oxford college in England.

But she might not celebrate about that, she would love that I got in but hate the I would be leaving. I also got accepted into UCD here in Dublin and a few others so maybe I won't go I haven't thought much about what I want to do yet. I've been thinking about following Maura's footsteps and doing forensics in UCD instead of medicine in Oxford like my mother had planned for me. But what I didn't know was my mother knew that I got into Oxford and went to Maura's office to inform her about it.

Thankfully Kim decided to call me to let me know my mother had arrived and that Maura didn't look too pleased to see her. I went straight down to the station and to Maura's lab not stopping to say hello to anyone. "Darling how nice of you to join us, I was just telling Maura your amazing news on Oxford" she gloated. "Yes.. Wonderful.." Maura said pretending to be excited "You never mentioned that you applied there." She then added. Before I got a chance to respond my mother cut me off "Oxford has always been her college of choice Maura, how could you not know that? She hasn't applied anywhere else." Maura's face dropped, sadness creeping over her. I wanted to say about my other offers but I couldn't because my mum would ruin it for me and make sure I went to Oxford.

"I must run, but I just dropped into to say not to worry about the tuition fees it's the least I can do" my mother said leaving. "Maura I can explain" I began but she cut me off "there's nothing to explain, now I'm very busy I'll see you later" she said sadly. "Maura please" I tried to get her to talk to me but she wasn't having it "Go home Rebecca" she said sternly. I left her lab and went up stairs, I met Jane but wasn't in the mood for talking so I kept walking, hoping she wouldn't notice me. But she did, she doesn't miss much as I left the station I got a text 'alright now I know somethings up when you pretend not to see me x'. First I wasn't going to answer but then I thought I had better 'Maura and I had a fight x' 'oh don't worry by tonight all will be forgotten xxx'. I hoped she was right but I had a feeling it wouldn't be.

It was coming close to 8pm and no sign of Maura, we're supposed to be at the hotel for 9pm since guests would be arriving at 9.30pm. I text her 'where are you? xx' got an instant reply 'busy'. Alright she's still upset I thought. The doorbell rang it was Sarah, "Hey your sister rang me and said I was to come over to help you get ready and that she'd meet us at the hotel later" "oh okay" I said letting her in. We got ready and she helped do my makeup then we had a few drinks while waiting for the taxi. I text Maura 'we're leaving now, see you in a bit? xx'. By the time we had got to the hotel there was still no answer from Maura so I decided to text Jane 'Have you seen Maura? x' 'No I went to lab earlier Kim said she left, I'll see you in 10mins xx'. Where could she be I thought, I wasn't in the party mood now and really just wanted to find Maura and go home then I could tell her the truth.

The truth was I couldn't leave, I didn't want to. My life was now a lot different from the time I made the decision on Oxford. I wasn't going and that was my final decision as for my mother she was just looking for a way to have Maura and I fall out but I wasn't going to let that happen. When Jane came I explained everything that had happened to her and Sarah. Jane was furious and could only imagine how upset Maura was, she put out a search for Maura's car to help us find her. It was found at some bar in the middle of nowhere. I decided to take a taxi and go get her, "Becca you stay I'll get her" Jane said as I was getting in. "No I have to sort this out my self". She understood my point and let me go, her self and Sarah would be able to manage for awhile without me. It took about 45mins to get to the bar, I spotted Maura's car as we pulled up.

I asked the driver to wait and got out and went in to get Maura. I was looking around but there was no sign of her, I checked the bathroom but she wasn't there. I got a photo of her on my phone and asked the bartender if he'd seen her. "Yeah she was here, left about 20 minutes ago with Gareth." "With who? Where did they go?" I said shocked. "Gareth Peterson, he's a regular here. Her on the other hand I've never seen before and they definitely didn't know each other. I don't know where they went but Henry might." He said. "Where can I find Henry?" I asked "Henry!" He shouted. A tall, dark haired man came from the corner of the room. "This lass is wondering where Gareth and his girl went?" "As far as I know they got a taxi into town, she's not from here is she?" He spoke sophisticatedly. "No she's not" I said going out the door "thanks for your help".

I got the taxi driver to bring me back in towards town. I tried to think of places she would go, people she would go to. I seemed to have spent hours walking around the town, I checked every bar and night club within walking distance. I had five missed calls from Jane, I couldn't tell her Maura was gone off with a man somewhere and I couldn't find them. I would just tell her my battery died. I started to check all the fast food places, still no sign of her anywhere. It was getting near 3.30am, I decided to try home maybe she went there I thought. I wasn't too far away from the house so I walked. Jane texts me 'Becca I am worried sick about you guys please pick up'. I rang her and told her I had been looking for Maura all night but I couldn't find her, leaving out the part about Gareth.

As I was opening the door of the house I could hear someone crying. I shut the door and went into the kitchen, Maura was sitting on the floor with my vodka in her hand and three empty wine bottles on the floor. "I found her, she's at home, don't worry I'll look after her. You enjoy the rest of your night" then I hung up. I knelt down beside Maura taking the vodka from her. "Why d-do you want to l-leave me?" She balled out. "I don't, I never do and I never will" "B-but Oxyforrd" her speech was starting to slur. "Maura I wanted to explain to you earlier but you were busy, I don't want to go there anymore. I've also got offered a place in UCD.. When I decided on Oxford I was living with my mother not with you, all I wanted to do when I lived there was to get as far away as possible, so please don't get upset about it" I said hugging her. She continued to cry "I'm so s-sorry I've ruined your ni-ight, I'm a stupid, selfish per-rson."

"No I don't blame you at all it was all mums fault she shouldn't have gone near you and I couldn't tell you in front of her about UCD because she would do anything to make sure I didn't go there" "D-do you h-hate me?" " Maura I love you so much that no matter what you do I will always find a way to see the good in it" I said kissing the top of her head. "Ohh god!" She shouted "Janes going to hate me" she started crying again. "Jane will never hate you she loves you too much too" "S-she doesn't k-know what I-I did." "What did you do Maura?" "I d-did something s-stupid.." "Which was?" "I slept with Gareth" "you did what?! Maura!" "I'm sorry" she was almost in convulsions. "Okay, it's alright calm down" I said rubbing her back "he's still up stairs" she sniffed "I'll be right back".

I went upstairs into her room, pulled the covers off him literally dragged him out of the bed, picked up his clothes and threw them and him out the door before he even knew he was awake. I went back upstairs and changed the bed covers, I then went and made up my bed and turned on the heating. I text Jane to let her know everything was okay 'Hey, she's alright. Very drunk and upset about the whole Oxford thing. I've put her to bed and I fixed up my bed for you and put on the heating xxx' 'ok, thanks pet xxxx'.

I took the bed sheets and put them in the washing machine and then helped Maura up, she wasn't able to stand. I carried her upstairs and brought her into her wardrobe to get pyjamas, she got changed and as I was helping her into bed she decided she needed to go to the bathroom. She just got to the door and she vomited everywhere, I could tell this was going to be a long night. I cleaned her up and put her into bed within minutes she was asleep. I cleaned up the bathroom and went downstairs to get some water and pain killers for when she woke up. I got changed into my shorts and Maura's hoodie and got into bed, she moved over beside me resting her head on my shoulder, "I am really sorry" she whispered "shhh it's okay, don't worry about it" I said massaging her temples.

"Take the pain killers now, it will help for in the morning" she sat up and took her tablets and then snuggled back down beside me. We fell asleep for some time until I woke up to Jane coming in, it was probably about 5.30am. She came in to check on us, I pretended to be asleep so that I didn't have to answer any questions. She gave us both a kiss on the forehead and went off to my room. Later Maura woke going to bathroom to get sick again. I went in and held back her hair for her. "W-what did you tell Jane?" She said heaving, "Nothing and I'm not going to it's up to you to tell her whatever you want to tell her"I told her. "She will hate me for what I did." "Maura, honestly the way I see it you don't even know for sure anything happened I mean you were really drunk.

Last night wasn't your fault it was mums she told you deliberately to upset you and get at me and it worked, but for future references we're going to listen to each other and not her. As for with Jane, I think you should tell her you met a friend at the bar you got really drunk and he brought you home and you started drinking more then when you went to bed you got sick everywhere and that's why the bed sheets are in the wash." "You'd lie for me?" "I really don't think you guys slept together". Of coarse that wasn't the truth I just knew no good would come from telling Jane, Maura was out of it last night she didn't know up from down and really just in a bad place. I'm just happy she's home safe and sound. Later when she was feeling better she decided to give me my birthday present early. I was in the living room watching a match with Jane when she came in. "Becca, to apologise for my behaviour yesterday and last night I want to give you your present now. It was very wrong of me and I'm sorry for ruining your night" she said handing me a large envelope. "I can't wait to see your face" Jane said excitedly.

I opened the envelope and took out the card 'Happy Birthday to the worlds Greatest Sister' was written on the front, I laughed because I got a similar one for Maura. Then I opened the card, inside was flight details and confirmation on a hotel booking. I was speechless, she paid for 4 return flights to London and booked an apartment for 2 weeks after Christmas. "Oh my god! Maura! Thank you! I love you so much, you are the best sister in the universe" I said as I hugged her to death "you're welcome sweetie, I thought you might like it" she said holding on to my hug for longer. "I love it, it's the best. Who's the 4th person?" I then asked, "oh you can bring 3 of your friends with you" "aren't you guys coming?" I said looking at her and Jane.

"No, I don't have holidays left so it's ju-" Maura began but was cut of by Jane "Well that's where's my present comes in, I thought you might want Maura to go so I arranged that she have two weeks out of my six since she used all of hers". I stood staring at the pair of them, "what?" We both said at the same time. "I have THE best family in the world!" I said exploding with excitement. They both smiled, they were delighted that I was happy with the way things were. "But your coming too Jane? Right?" "If you want me too I can" "of coarse I do, we can't leave you behind we'd have no fun" I laughed waiting for Maura to get her word in.

"Excuse me! I'm fun" and there it was, "yeah, but not as fun as me.. Right Becca?" She said smirking as she winked at me. Before I answered Maura took a cushion and slapped both Jane and I straight in the face, bending over laughing then she froze when she realised we were both staring at her. "Did she just hit us Rebecca?" Jane said smiling, "Yes Jane I believe she did.. Maybe we should show her what happens when she hits us" I laughed, evilly. She started to back towards the door, "let's get her" Jane shouted and Maura bolted out of the room and up stairs.

We followed but she had vanished, "my wardrobe" I said pointing for Jane to go through their room, I went through my room. As I came up to the door the handle wouldn't turn, almost like someone was holding it closed. We have her now I thought, I let go the handle and the door opened fast, flying back to hit me in the face. I fell back onto my bed. Jane trying not laugh came out apologising, "oh my god I'm so sorry". Then we froze, we could hear Maura giggling.

We then heard something creek on the landing and Jane bolted "downstairs" she shouted going out the door. But I knew from her laugh she was in my room and exactly where, under my bed. I got up and stood at the foot of my bed, I could hear her breathing and trying to hold her breath hoping I wouldn't hear her. I walked over toward the wardrobe and stood on the stool, she would think I left I then moved on the locker and then slowly and quietly over to my bed.

I peeped under the side of the bed "how stupid do you think I am?" I said frightening her so much she moved quickly whacking her head off the bed. "Well there's your headache back" I said holding back my laugh. "Your so not funny" she said sarcastically. She had a huge red mark on her forehead for 3 days. Jane and I thought it was pretty funny, but I also felt her pain since I got smacked in the face with the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though we weren't leaving for London for another two day's Sarah and I were already packed. From my birthday I got 600€ and I have 2500€ in the bank so I had lots of spending money. I was so excited, I couldn't say the same for Maura though. Yes she was looking forward to going but last few days she hasn't been feeling well.

The day finally came to go, Sarah and I couldn't control our excitement. Jane had a few things to do at the office before she left so her and Sarah were going to meet up with us at the airport. I woke up at 7, got dressed and left my bags downstairs then went into the kitchen to feed Bass and get breakfast, Maura's favourite waffles and blueberries. It was getting near 7.30am, I was surprised she wasn't up by now. I decided to go call her but by the time I got to the top of the stairs I knew she was up, I could hear her vomiting in the bathroom again.

"Maura, you okay?" I said going in to the bathroom and taking her hair back off her face. She was paler than a ghost, she was weak too she was hardly able to stand up. "I will be in a minute" she whispered "will you finish packing for me". "Yeah sure" I said tying up her hair and going out to her room, She started getting sick again. "Do you need to go to the doctor?" I asked, knowing she really wasn't able for traveling. "No.. no I'm fine" she insisted coming out into the room "well you don't look it" I said catching her as she lost her balance. "I am" she smiled going into the wardrobe.

I left her bags downstairs too and brought her up her breakfast. "I'm sorry, that smells amazing honey but I'm not going to eat anything just incase" she said as I came into the room. "Okay, your sure your alright?" I replied when I seen she was back in bed, but she was already gone into her own little world. "Maura?" I said leaving the plate on her locker and sitting down beside her. "Hmm, yeah I'm fine.. Come on let's go or we'll miss our flight".

She got up and put on her shoes and went to head downstairs but then sure turned back and gave me a hug "thank you" she whispered. Puzzled I said "but.. I didn't do anything" she pushed me back slightly to look at me "you care" she said softly "now let's go, we've got a plane to catch" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs, for a small person she was really strong "okay okay I need my arm in my socket when we get there" I said emphasising on the word in.

She started giggling, picking up her car keys she went to get her bags. "I got them, your sick off you go" I said picking up the bags and shooing her out the door. As she got in the car I could tell by the way she paused for a minute looking out the window and took a deep breath before starting the car that something was bothering her. But before I got to ask Sarah called looking for Jane who hadn't collected her yer. She called her aunt Lucy and she hadn't seen Jane either. "What's wrong?" Maura asked.

"Jane hasn't picked her up yet and her mum hasn't heard from her either" I said "will I call her?" I added "yeah do, I think I know where she might be" she said taking a detour. I told Sarah I would call her back once I heard from her missing cousin who she was going to kill. I called Jane but no answer and Maura seemed to be driving us to the middle of nowhere. We turned off the main road up a short, narrow hill to a ruin of an old barn with the ruins of a cottage beside it and sure enough Janes car was here. Maura got out and went into the barn I rang Sarah and told her we found Jane and we'd be there soon. "Where was she?" Sarah asked "some old barn in the middle of nowhere" I said casually.

"What? Becca did something happen to her is she okay? She only goes there when she feels like she needs to clear her head from the weight of the world and talk to her brother as she says it, remember he died in the house fire. I looked at the cottage ruins, this was the place then all of a sudden I heard Jane and Maura arguing. "I'm going to call you back Sarah" I said getting out of the car and heading into the barn. Both of them were crying and Maura was shouting at Jane for being self centred or something I was lost, but nobody was getting anywhere. "Guys what's going on?" Jane stared blankly at me tears running down her face "Go back to the car Rebecca please" Maura pleaded.

"No I won't. I'm sorry Maura I love you but you need to go back to the car. If you two are fighting I'm not taking sides I just want to talk Jane". I said turning her around to the door and nudging her out, locking the door behind her. I went and sat beside Jane putting my arms around her she moved closer and rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you" she cried. "Want to tell me what happened or why you're here?" I asked nicely, taking her hair back off her face. "I don't know" she sobbed "we had a fight and I don't even know what I did wrong. She seemed to be in a mood and she wasn't feeling well last night so I was asking questions about what she thought was wrong and if she needed help doing anything and she was being thick with me so me the big idiot that I am flipped out at her and told her I wouldn't go to England.. Then she told me not to bother so I left and I've been here since playing the same thing over and over in my head trying to see where I went wrong."

"Oh Jane" I said sympathetically "she's been like that with everyone last few days, you have done nothing wrong. But there is something definitely up with her, so your going to go and get Sarah and meet us at the airport and I'm going to chat to Maura.. Alright?" I said giving her a reassuring hug. "Okay.." She replied after a few moments. She got in her car and left and as I sat into Maura's car she started it "engine off" I said, she gave me the we're not doing this now look. "Maura off" I said sternly. She switched it off and flung the keys at the windscreen and began to cry. How can she be so emotional I wondered and it's got worse in the last couple weeks I've noticed. "Hey, hey, hey stop crying.. I'm not mad at you or giving out at all I'm just really worried about you. It's so out of character for you to fight like that with Jane for no reason" I said taking her hand in mine to prevent her from digging her nails into her arm much more.

"Come on, it's me you know we can talk to each other about anything, right?" "Do we have to do this now?" She whispered, tears rolling down her face. "Yeah we do" I said, rubbing the back of her hand "you can trust me". She looked at me and took a deep breath "it's so messed up, I've ruined everything.. I don't even know how to describe how scared and alone I feel right now Becca.. I.. Just.. Don't know what to do" her voice lowered as she spoke. "Honey, What are you talking about? You're never alone you always have me I'll be here whenever you need anything and that's a promise" "That night- the night of our birthday are you sure I didn't sleep with Gareth?" "What? Is that what all of this is about? Are you feeling guilty about it with Jane because if you want to tell her I have a feeling she would understand its mums fault" she looked out the window "yes and no.. She'll never forgive me" "well if your not feeling guilty for it, what's wrong?".

She was now back in a world of her own, gazing out the window. "Maura? Tell me" I said nicely but really my patience was starting to run thin. "I can trust you with anything right?" "Of coarse" I said, "I'll always have your back before anyone else's, even Jane". She looked out the window again and I thought she was gone back into her own little world again until she turned to face me and took my hand and place it on her tummy "I think your going to be an auntie" she said upset and excited at the same time. I was speechless "are you serious? I'm so happy!" "Yeah, well I have to do a test still but all the signs are there.. And I've got fat.. What am I going to tell Jane?" She says frustrated. "We'll figure something out, you'll see" I said reaching for her keys.

But before I handed them to her, two black cars sped into the small lane with four guys getting out. "Maura Doyle out of the car now" one shouted with a Russian accent, coming close to the car with a gun in his hand. We were both completely confused as to what was happening. "Now or I'll shoot" he shouted again. She gave me a worried look and went to get out, "no, stay there" I said getting out "Becca no-" Maura began but I had already shut the car door. "What's going on?" I demanded. "Well Rebecca, it's is Rebecca right?" I nodded "we need Maura here to get something we want and have wanted a long time, so we're going to take her with us now if she would ever so kindly get out of the car." "Well" I scoffed "whatever you need you can get lost because your not taking her anywhere, besides what could she have that you want?".

He took two steps forward, now standing directly in front of me. "She is the key to Detective Montgomery" he said pointing his gun to my head "Ms. Doyle if you don't get out of the car it will result to me shooting your friend here in the head" "Maura don't move, what do you want with Jane?""it's called revenge, your choice Ms. Doyle" he said "and your funeral" he laughed at me. Within seconds Maura was standing beside me. "Okay I'm out just don't shoot her, let her go it's got nothing to do with her." He lowered his gun and called two of his guys to tie Maura's hands together. They then poured some solution onto a cloth and tried to cover Maura's face with it. Without thinking I moved and head butted the guy in font of me into face causing his nose to bleed. I pulled one of the guys off Maura and punched him in the stomach, shouting "leave my sister alone!"

The other man had a tight grip on her. I seen a piece of wood on the ground and grabbed it. I ran up behind this guy and belted him across the back of the head with it, he fell instantly. I took the cloth off Maura's face, and tried to snap the cable ties on her hands. "Good job I started karate lessons huh?" "Behind you!" She shouted, but it was too late one of the guys struck me with something hard and I fell flat on the ground. I was still semi conscious, I heard Maura screaming "No! What did you do to her?!" "Your sisters kind of feisty isn't she" one of the guys said sarcastically "now that we have both of you Detective Montgomery will do anything to save ye" he said lifting me.

I started to come round, I was in the back of a van. I moved my arm but it was cable tied to Maura's "oh your okay, I was so worried about you" she said hugging me tighter. "I'm fine" I said looking around, still a bit puzzled on where we were. We were definitely in a moving vehicle. "Good" she said slapping my shoulder "now I can kill you, what the hell were you thinking?! You could have got yourself killed! They were going to let you go if I went with them but once they realised you were my sister and after attacking them -which was a pretty good fight I might add, I'm proud of you- they weren't leaving you as a loose end." "I wasn't going to let them have you, not without a fight and I was thinking I could take them only for the forth guy snuck up on me we would have got away and I was thinking if they were taking you they were taking me, I can protect you better this way and the baby" I smiled placing my hand on her tummy. She smiled, putting her hand over mine.

"Honestly, if they took you and I didn't know where you were, what they were doing to you, my mind would go crazy thinking of all the possibilities that could happen as Jane is now.. I wouldn't be able for that, I'd lose my mind without you. At least this way I know your somewhat safe and I'm sure Jane feels the same knowing we're both together.. I promise I won't let them hurt you, either of you" I said kissing her on the forehead. Truthfully I was a little scared, I didn't know what was going to happen to us or what their plan was but I wasn't going to let Maura know that and I as sure as hell wasn't going to let them hurt her or my niece or nephew. We suddenly came to a stop and two maybe three people got out of the van. Maura's whole body tensed up, and she started shaking. She was really scared. "It's alright, everything's going to be okay" I said patting her hair.

She wasn't able to talk she just hugged me really tightly. "Jane will find us soon, I know she will" I said confidently, to help reassure her. "Maybe she'd look for you but after the way I've treated her for the past couple of days she'd be happy never to see me again" "now we both know that is obviously not true. Jane loves you more than you can imagine, she's looking for you and she won't stop until your safe with her again." Before long the men returned and opened the two back doors of the van "right get out, both of you" one of them said. Slowly I moved forward and then helped Maura out. He then cut the cable tie on our hands, immediately I went to punch him but he tasered me "Don't tell me I look that stupid love, I'm one step ahead of you and anymore funny business from you and your sister will get punished". With that I retreated, I couldn't have him hurting Maura because of me and I wouldn't but he knew that.

My body was still numb and I couldn't stand up, he cable tied my hands and brought us into some old building that I never seen around Dublin before, I get the feeling we're not in Dublin any longer. He ordered one of the other men to hand cuff one of my hands to the pipe around the wall, then cut my cable ties and to cuff Maura to my other hand and cut her cable ties. My body was still limp but was starting to come back to it's senses, I felt a fuzzy tingling in my arm where it touched off me. They threw us a bag of food and water and left. As soon as I heard the van pull away I started yanking at the cuffs trying to break them but my hand started bleeding so Maura begged me to stop. "I don't think we're in Dublin anymore" Maura said worriedly. "I know, I don't either.. I never seen this place before." "Where do you think we are?" "I honestly don't have a clue, we could be anywhere"

Maura started to get upset again, hormones I thought and that would explain her mood swings too. "Hey, we're together and I won't let anything happen to you" "Its my fault your here, you shouldn't be here.. You should be in London with your friends having a good time, I'm so sorry I was just thinking about myself" "No it's not your fault. They took us, not you and I wouldn't have any fun without you anyway". She smiled with tears rolling down her face "you always find away to see the good in me, why?" "Because nobody is perfect and you are the most kindest, caring, selfless person I know. Everyone has their off days, everyone makes mistakes but that doesn't make you a bad person and I'm not going to let you think it does."

She lay back resting her head against me and looking up at me she put her hand to my face "You are without a doubt the most amazing little sister any girl could wish for and I am kind of glad they took both of us.. I feel a little safer knowing that you're in this with me." She started falling asleep and this old warehouse was freezing so I untied my jacket from around my waist, which proves very difficult with no free hands and put it over her to help keep her some what warm.

Eventually I too dozed off until sometime the next morning I was woken by Maura vomiting. She looked at me, "I'm so sorry did I wake you?" She said apologetically. "No no coarse not, you okay?" I said rubbing her back and tying back her hair. "Not really, but I will in a little while.. Until tomorrow morning that is.." She said sadly "suppose it serves me right for fooling around." I pulled her back to give her a hug "I told you already that it wasn't your fault and you need to stop thinking it is.. You should be happy about this, not stressing yourself out about it."

"But Jane-" she starts to say but I cut her off "but nothing, I'll sort it out with Jane for you okay? Stop worrying, everything will be alright". "Okay.. Oh Becca?.." "Yeah?" "I.. got sick on your jacket, I'm really sorry I didn't know it was there and it just happened." Why does she feel so bad about every mishap that she has, it was an accident and I knew it. "You need to stop being sorry for every mishap that happens,I know you didn't mean too. You couldn't help it, accidents happen as long as you're alright then the jacket is too" I said as I moved my jacket over, thinking the smell and sight of it wouldn't help her nausea.

She was quiet for quite some time, she was thinking or maybe even debating whether or not to say what she was thinking. "Once when I was four, I had a tummy bug I was really sick couldn't keep food down at all. I was off school and I don't know what possessed me to but I went to my parents bedroom after my mother left for work. I had eaten breakfast which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do and I got sick in her bed. When she got home from work I got into so much trouble for being in her room for starters not to mention for getting sick that when I was sick anytime after that I would stay in my room until I was better and not bother her at all. I guess that's why I find it so unusual when I am sick that you want to look after me, I never had that before I was just left alone to look after myself. But you I mean you just shocked me, really the first time was when I had my kidney removed for Kayleigh you did everything for me and you didn't leave the house for a solid three weeks".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Maura always says things were the way they were because she was adopted but really I think it's just because her mother is a cold hearted, selfish person, but then again her birth mother wasn't so different. "So no one looked after you while you were sick? I thought I was bad when granny used to come take care of me." "nope, nobody.. I was always made feel that I was being annoying and getting in the way but then again my mother always pushed me to the side as did my father, I grew up feeling unwanted by everyone around and then I found out I was adopted so I thought that might be the reason but then my real mother was the same to me.. I guess it's me there's something wrong with me, you and Jane are the only two people who I have never disappointed.

Well I have Jane now so it's only a matter of time for me to screw it up with you too". Who knew it would take us getting kidnapped before she would stop pretending that everything is okay when she has got so much bothering her and just talk about it. "Would you not be so silly, Jane won't hate you because of this you're over thinking it all too much.. And like I said before you will never fail to make me proud to call you my sister." "I don't want to end up alone with a child who hates me.. I don't want to make my child feel the way I have by mother, but what if I can't do it and I end up just like her." "I'm going to stop you right there, first of all your adopted and second of all your nothing like your mum-either of them.. You will make an amazing mum and I know that because you make a pretty great big sister" I started to cry, I hated that she felt like this.

"It really kills me knowing that you felt so unwanted and alone most of your life, I'll never know how to tell you that you'll never be a disappointment to me and have you believe me.. But I can try by showing you how much you mean to me, by letting you know that I will never leave you alone, by reminding you that you are the greatest gift in my life and that I love you so much.. Maybe I can make you see that your not unwanted, annoying or socially awkward.. Maybe you think your weirdness is bad because that's what your parents told you, I'll never disagree that your not weird, but it's the best kind you can get and that's what I love about you, you're not afraid to be you.. Whatever happens I'll always be here for you" I balled out, not knowing if she heard the half of what I was saying.

Before she could speak we heard footsteps in the hallway. One of the men was back and he entered loudly with a small black bag. "Hello ladies, I'm here to have some fun with you" he said creepily. Maura frowned "what do you mean by that?" "I must send detective Montgomery a few indications that we have you, so who's first?" He said taking pliers out of his bag. "How about you blondie?" He said pointing at Maura. "What are you going to do?" Her voice was a little shaky. "I just need a few toenails" he laughed "so come on" he said un-cuffing Maura, "what?!" I shouted "no I'll do it, take me.. Not her" I pleaded with him.

Maura told me to stop talking but I refused to listen. He tied her to a small table and then un-cuffed me. "This is your choice" he scoffed, throwing me into the middle of the room. He looked at Maura, she was mumbling something. He pulled out his pocket knife and held it against he throat "what did you say?!" He roared. "Leave her alone" I shouted at him "You can beat me, torture me, hurt me, even kill me! But for the love of god don't touch her". He pulled his hand away quickly, grazing the side of her neck and slapped me across the face to shut me up, she winced.

I could taste blood, my lip was cut. "Shut up or there's more where that came from" he said taking my shoe off. "Okay, it gives me great pleasure to say this so this will hurt.. A lot" he said. As he lifted my foot I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, banging them on the floor as he yanked off my toenails. I screamed, tears running down my face. The pain was indescribable. He soaked up the blood in a white cloth put everything in a clear bag to send to Jane. Apparently you can lose enough blood from your toenails to have someone believe you had a serious warning he took a knife and stabbed me in the side, I heard Maura scream then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Some time later I woke up, left in the same spot and blood everywhere. But Maura was gone. I sat up quickly but got light headed and fell back to the floor. Slowly I got up, calling Maura. I could hardly move with the wound in my side. There was a phone left beside me but everything else that was around was gone.

I took the phone and quickly dialled Janes number, no answer. Brilliant I thought, I tried again. Eventually she picked up "H-hello, Montgomery" she sounded like she was crying. "Jane it's me" I said, delighted to hear the sound of her voice. "Rebecca?! Your alive? Where are you? Are you okay?. Hold on a minute!- can someone track this number immediately for me! Okay, are ye okay?" She was overjoyed to hear my voice. How was I going to tell her Maura wasn't with me. I went silent, I couldn't bring myself to answer her questions.

"Rebecca I know where you are you're just outside Dublin in an old warehouse I'm coming for you guys hang tight". I was so angry with myself, I promised Maura I would keep her safe and I let her down. All of a sudden I heard my name being called, it was Jane. "In here!" I shouted, trying to stand up but I couldn't. "I'm so happy to see you" Jane cried, running over to hug me "I thought you were dead, after losing all that blood" "what?" I said, very confused. "About two days ago we got a large quantity of your blood on cloth and we all thought the worst" she said wiping the blood off my face.

"Two days ago?! I was out for two days! Maura's been gone for two days! Oh my god no" I was working myself into a tizzy. "Okay calm down and explain Becca" Jane said softly. "The guy.. He.. H-he stabbed me" I said, showing her my side "and I blacked out and when I woke up Maura was gone" now I was crying again, Maura's hormones must have stayed with me. "Don't worry we'll find her, but first we got to get you to the hospital and then maybe later you can tell me everything" she said standing back as the ambulance crew came in.

"Can she come with me?" I asked "only family" he responded bluntly "she is family" I said without giving it a second thought. She smiled at me following close behind. She was allowed to come and stayed with me the whole time, she called one of the officers to bring her the case file. Later in the evening, when the doctors finished coming back and it was quiet we got a chance to talk. "I have to ask" Jane began "did any of the men assault you or Maura? As in sexually." "No way I wouldn't have let them" I said. She gave me a weird look but I dropped the conversation "what else do you know?"

"So we found out that the guy who took you two is a Tayman Varjac he's Russian and was hired by this guy Gareth because I put him in jail for thirty years and he lost everything so he wanted me to feel the pain of losing things or people you value." "There was three other guys as well. Do you have any photos of Gareth?" I ask suspiciously. "Yeah" she said handing me the photo. My face dropped, it was the guy from the night of our birthday. He must have set this whole thing up and drugged Maura, I knew she wasn't sick enough for the amount of alcohol she thought she had consumed.

I zoned out into my own little world for a moment until Jane touched my arm "Bec sweetie, you know him?" "Yeah.. Jane you need to know something..." "What?" She said rather calmly. I took a deep breath, I knew Maura would kill me for telling her but I had a feeling that Jane would understand. "Honey, whatever it is you can tell me" she said softly. "She's pregnant Jane...". She looked at me very puzzled and confused. "I know" she replied after a few moments. "But how do you know?" she then asked. "Maura told me she thought she was just before we got taken and she was so scared of losing you that's why she was having such bad moods.. Wait how do you know?.."

"When the packages with your DNA on it arrived there was a cloth with Maura's blood on it and when Kim tested it she knew" Jane said, hard to know if she was angry or upset. "It wasn't Maura's fault, I think she was drugged that night and by Gareth" I said quickly, defending Maura as best I could. "Yeah Kim found traces of something in her blood" "even though is weeks later?" "Yeah he used a strong amount of it according to Kim and she couldn't tell when Maura would have ingested it.. But now we've solved it, or he could have given her more". "Jane?" I said worriedly. "Mmh, what honey?" She said hugging me. "We have to find her" "we will don't worry I promise you she'll be home soon". She said squeezing me tighter, I winced.

She accidentally leaned on my cut "oh my goddess I'm so sorry sweetie" she said, her hands going everywhere not sure whether to touch it or not. I laughed "it's okay" I said moving in the bed to make room for her, "you look tired, and I'm really cold". She chuckled and got in beside me, "is this for your benefit or mine?" she asked "eh.. Both" I smiled. Before long we were both asleep until I woke to one of the nurses coming in to check on me. "You know she's really not supposed to be here, only family members" the nurse said. This was really starting to annoy me. "Why is it so hard for you guys to understand that Jane is my family and at the minute she's the only person I have until we find my sister and I'm so lucky to have her" I said blunt and rudely.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise that you and her were related. Is she married to your brot-" "sister" I cut her off. "Ohh.." was all she could say. "What's that's supposed to mean?" I blurted out. "Oh nothing.. Just don't you find it.. eh.. weird? And you have her lying beside you." "That's just plain rude and shows how ignorant you are! She's a person too, she doesn't have a disease that I'll get from sharing a bed with her.. She's marrying my sister, so what? To me it's just like having another sister. Just because she likes girls doesn't make her any different and certainly doesn't change the way I treat her.. I love having Jane as part of my family and no I don't find it in the slightest bit weird and if that means that there's something wrong with me then so be it, but if your going to talk like that don't bother coming in again".

She was speechless and didn't know where to put herself, within seconds she was gone. I couldn't believe how ignorant she was, it made me furious. After she left, Sarah came in to visit "oh Becca I was so worried about you!" She said running to greet me with a big hug. But quietening down when she noticed Jane sleeping "you have magic powers" she whispered, nodding over at Jane. I threw her an extremely confused look. "Jane has refused point blank to eat, sleep or even leave the station for the last three and a half weeks" I looked at Jane, she looked awful. She looked like she hadn't eaten right in a while, she had lost weight and looked run down. She had dark rings under her eyes and her cheek bones were visible on her face. "I'm so glad she's resting now though" Sarah said, bringing me back from my own world. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her" I said reassuring her. "Thanks, now I have to go to school otherwise I will get killed, I just had to see you first but I will be back later""it's okay, I'll see you later, enjoy maths!" I called as she went out the door.

I then realised Jane was a wake, she was smiling at me. "Morning" she said "did we wake you?" I said concerned, knowing she could do with all the sleep she can get. "No no I've been awake for awhile" she said, still smiling. "How long have you been awake for?" "Since that nurse came in and you took the head of her standing up for me.. Thank you that was really sweet and I'm glad you're part of my family too" "oh you heard that?.. don't pass any heed of her, she's obviously just an unhappy person, I just wasn't listening to it" "still thank you, I'm proud to say we're related" "awh, thank you" I said hugging her. Then her phone rang it was her boss looking for my statement to be brought in. Jane left to take care of it. I was alone again, I got up and tried walking around it was easier than I thought it would be.

Soon the doctor came to tell me how I was recovering well and that if I felt that I was ready to go home I could. I was so happy I couldn't wait to get out and into my own clothes. I texted Jane straight away 'I get to go home! Can you collect me when you're free?'. I got an instant reply 'no way, that's great! I'll be there in 20min x'.


	8. Chapter 8

Maura had been gone five weeks now, the worry was almost unbearable. The only hope Jane and I had was the false hope we had for the other. My stab wound had pretty much healed with a small scar left. I was really worried about Jane, she wasn't herself without Maura. She was sick with worry, she wasn't sleeping or eating much at all but she started bringing her work home to keep me company so that we could basically worry together. I couldn't just sit around any longer doing nothing to help Maura it was driving me crazy.

I decided to go back to the warehouse, maybe there was something, anything that could help us find her. I made sure Jane had fallen asleep before I left. I got a taxi to the old warehouse, when we arrived there was a light on. I got out, paid the driver and started looking in the windows maybe they brought her back. I went around the back and the van was there, I looked in the back door the Russian guy was in the little office. I went and got in the back of the van closing the door quietly.

It wasn't long until he was out and got in the van but before we left he got a call from who I presume was Gareth, he referred to him as boss. They told Maura how I was dead and he was on his way to get her now to move her to a new location. He then started driving but stopped not long after taking off. He opened one of the doors, I crouched down behind the other hoping he wouldn't see me. Then my phone lit up it was a text from Jane 'Becca this isn't funny, it's 11.30pm. Where are you?! Answer your phone!'.

I knew she was worried especially since I had eight missed calls but I couldn't answer. Then I heard him coming, he was talking to himself in Russian. He shoved Maura into the van and closed the door. She was unconscious and freezing. She had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms, I thought I was going to cry. But I knew I didn't have time for that, right now I just really needed to get her out of here. I heard him on the phone again and then he went inside the building, I looked around outside and noticed a small wooden cabin.

I got Maura and carried her over to it putting her inside and shutting the door. Then I ran back to close the van but I heard the Russian guy coming back and I didn't have enough time to go back to the cabin. I quickly went behind the bushes beside the van, lying flat on the ground praying to god that he wouldn't notice me. Thankfully he didn't and he left, I went straight back to the cabin. We needed to leave and fast. It wouldn't be long until he realised that she was gone. I rang Jane, no answer. I decided to wait a few minutes before trying again.

I sat down next to Maura, she started to come round but she was very drowsy and disorientated. She was really scared and was actually shaking. I took her hand "hey it's me your okay, your safe now I promise". She stared at me like she didn't even recognise me. "Becca?" She said sadly "yeah, it's me honey your safe" I said softly. She lunged forward hugging me. She started crying "I thought you were dead" she weeped. "I know that's what they told you, but they lied to hurt you". I rang Jane again but there was still no answer, where could she be I wondered.

I noticed Maura's foot was very swelled, "what happened you?!" I said shocked. "I tried to get away but some stacked pipes rolled and I got caught underneath them, it's possibly broken" she said calmly. When ever anything medical came about she would always talk so sophisticatedly and smartly, I was glad she hadn't lost part of herself after all this. Now I was the one crying and laughing at the same time. "What's wrong sweetie?" "Your still you" I exclaimed, I had the biggest smile on my face.

She understood what I meant "coarse I am" she smiled, wiping the tears off my cheek. "Thank you.. For coming back for me" "I couldn't but not everything was turning to crap without you, you mean more to us than you will ever imagine" "where's Jane?" "She doesn't know that I tried to find you" "What do you mean Rebecca?" She seemed a little mad. "Well Jane's done loads to try and find you but every lead dried out and I couldn't do it any longer so, please don't kill me but I just needed to try anything to find you, I felt useless and I couldn't bare the thought of losing you.. I went back to the place they had us in where Jane found me and the Russian guy was there. I got in the back of the van and then he left, came here and put you in the back.. I took you out and now Jane's not picking up"

"Rebecca what were you thinking?! I mean I love you and I know you did it for me which is really sweet and I love you so much more for caring about me like that but you put yourself in harms way anything could have happened to you.. Jane must be worried sick" She said with a slight hint of I'm so proud of you in her tone. "I know.. But I was willing to do anything to find you". She didn't have an answer, she was just so blown away that I care about her that much.

I called Jane again, still no answer. "I'm going to go and-" I began to say but Maura cut me off "NO!.. Please don't leave me alone" her voice lowered into a scared whisper. She started crying again, she was terrified incase they would come back. "I won't" I said holding her hand. I called Kim and asked her to get my number tracked and send someone down to pick us up. She tried contacting Jane too but she didn't answer. Eventually Officer Wilden arrived and we took Maura to the hospital.

After she was checked over and had been given a bed I tried calling Jane again but she still wasn't answering I was starting to get worried about her. Maura was given sleeping tablets so I left and Wilden said he would stay until I got back. I got a taxi back home, Jane's car was still there. I went to the front door but the lock was broke, someone had been in the house. I took Jane's spare gun out of my pocket and went place was a mess, someone had ransacked it I reckoned that I knew who as well. I went into the kitchen and I couldn't believe my eyes the evil, twisted person stabbed Maura's tortoise, she was going to be so upset she loved Bass more than anything.

Then suddenly I heard something or someone move under the island on the other side. I cautiously moved around to get a clearer view. It was Jane, She was covered in blood and had been tied up and gagged she wasn't able to call for help. She was petrified and Jane doesn't scare easily. I untied the cloth from around her moth. "What happened?" I asked she could hardly speak she was trembling and she looked like she had been crying,

"m-my ha-and" her voice was shaking. I looked at her hand it was tied to the counter top, I quickly untied her and looked at her other hand. I thought I was going to pass out when I seen it, she had three sharp knives pinning her hand to the ground. I put my hand to hers it was ice cold and she jumped at the touch, causing her to wince. "It's okay, I'll get them out" I said wiping the tears off her face and getting up to get somethings. "I don't want anyone else to" she whispered.

Jane hated hospitals and doctors. She didn't make a good patient on the best of days and today certainly wasn't a good one. "Well no one else will then" I said trying to relax her. Provided that her bones weren't broken she wouldn't need to go the hospital. "Was it Gareth?" I asked innocently, she gave me an icy glare. "It's me, you can tell me what happened Jane" I said as I pulled out one of the knives, she moaned as quietly as she could but I knew it hurt "I know it's really sore, I'll try to go more careful" I said putting an ice cube on it straight away.

I gave her some pain killers and went back to taking the other knives out. I worked in silence until Jane spoke "I don't know how to explain what happened". "Shh it's okay, your alright" I said putting the last piece of tape around the bandage. I helped her up and into the living room, she was really shaken up and jumped at any slight noise. I went to tell her about Maura but she started talking.

"I.. I never heard him come in... he snuck up behind me and grabbed me, he was shouting at me about Maura saying I took her but that he would still get his revenge and then.. he kissed me slipping something into my mouth and within minutes I couldn't move.. it was like I was paralysed.. He kissed me again and I started shouting at him to get out but he got angry and.." She stopped mid sentence and her eyes became glossy and tears started running down her face.

I never seen Jane so vulnerable it was heartbreaking what this guy was doing to my family. "Jane?" I said worriedly. "What if I end up pregnant like Maura?" She balled out. "He attacked you?!" I said angrily. Then realising that being angry now wasn't going to help Jane in anyway. "I'm so sorry I should never have left" I cried "If I never took Maura this would never have happened to you" I hugged her tightly. "Y-you have Maura?" She whispered. "Yeah, it's a long story but she's in the hospital and Wilden is outside making sure no one gets in". She smiled "Can I see her?" she said showing her puppy dog eyes. "Of coarse" I said "I'll call a taxi".

I went into the kitchen and noticed poor Bass again, I couldn't have Jane seeing him or have Maura coming home to see him like that either. I brought him out the back garden and buried him, placing some flowers on top. I went inside and heard Jane crying silently to herself. I sat beside her, putting my hand on her back. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I know you're scared but it's going to be okay, whatever the outcome is we'll deal with it together." "Thank you" she said jumping at the sound of the taxi pull up.

When we got in Maura had woken up they were over the moon excited to see each other. They started talking about their ordeals and I decided to give them some time alone. I went to speak with Maura's doctor to see how she was doing. Apart from her ankle being fractured she was good to go home, once she got it dressed. I went back into her room to find Jane and her have a romantic moment. I had seen them kiss before and show their love for each other but this one was different. You could see the passion, love and desire that went with it but it had affection and excitement to it which could make anyone feel the love that they shared for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

We brought Maura home that night but no one was able to sleep after the day we all had. Soon sleeping got easier for me but not Maura or Jane. For them their nightmares just seem to get worse. Jane had to go back to work, Maura was given more time off and I refused to go back to school. Maura didn't argue with me, she hated being home alone. She was petrified being on her own for even five minutes, her sleeping pattern had got better but I think it's the baby drawing on her energy.

She was almost 5 months gone and was starting to show a small bump. Jane was about 3 months pregnant but you couldn't tell, she hadn't told her parents yet or had Maura. Jane was stressed out big time. She was working round the clock and was hardly eating or sleeping. She wanted Gareth found and thrown in jail. Neither her nor Maura would be happy until he was found. Maura had eaten and gone to bed, of coarse she's not able to sleep until someone is in the room with her. Sometimes she would wake up screaming and crying, she would be terrified.

I would do everything I could to calm her down but it would take awhile. Then she started going to therapy which seemed to have a pretty good effect on her. Jane refused to go to therapy, she hated people to see her sad or upset. She felt like it was her letting down her guard and showing her weak side. She started where she would talk to me about things, it might take awhile for her to talk about what was bothering her but I would still listen to everything she had to say.

Then we would end up falling asleep on the couch, like last night. I woke up to Jane in the bathroom vomiting, I put on the kettle for her to have some tea and went into check on her. "You okay?" I said kneeling down beside her. "Yeah" she said tiredly. "Your not able for work today, why don't you call in sick?" I told her, I was concerned about her. She had only about four hours sleep last night. "No I'm al-" she was cut off by a heave of vomit. I decided I wasn't letting her go to work.

"No Jane, you're not going.. Your going to bed and I'm calling your boss to tell him you won't be in." "No Becca don't" she tried to protest but I wasn't having it. "Jane, your not going end of discussion" I said knew that there was no point in arguing. "I hate being pregnant" she screamed, pulling her hands through her hair with frustration. "Hey it's okay, it's just morning sickness you'll be better by lunch" I said helping her up off the floor. "Yeah until tomorrow.." She whispered.

Then she hugged me "how are you doing it?" She said. Puzzled I said "doing what?" "Pretending your okay, getting on like nothing happened... I feel like I'm losing myself and becoming this needy person who cries like all the time" she said as tears trickled down her face "see" she giggled.

"Well I've you guys to look after so I don't have time to worry about me so it takes my mind off it, yeah I'm still scared he'll try to get one of us again but I'm not afraid to take him on, he's not getting any of us without a fight I can promise you that.. Also if I'm having an off day I just talk to Josh, he's been amazing I love him so much. Through everything he's been there for me" I said pushing the hair back off her face "just like you've been there for Maura and she'll be there for you too and so will I, It's okay to need help every now and then it's not a crime".

She laughed but then started crying again "I love you so much for everything you've done for me, I honestly can't imagine my life without you pet" she hugged me so tight I nearly couldn't breathe. This wasn't Jane, she doesn't get upset like this. "It's hormones honey" I said kissing the top of her head. "Well I don't like them either" she said sarcastically. She went into the living room and I made her some lemon tea and blueberry pancakes for breakfast after I called her in sick.

It was 6am I thought Maura would still be asleep so left hers in the oven until later. I put a movie on and sat beside Jane, she leaned over resting her head on my arm it wasn't long until she was asleep again. I pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and fixed it over her. "She's so cute when she's asleep" Maura said coming in and placing a soft kiss on Janes lips, then taking a seat next to me. "Thank you for taking care of her and listening to her, I'm glad she has someone who she trusts to talk with and feels safe to confide in. Especially since she won't try therapy" she said as she sat down.

"I'm always here to listen to both of you and I don't think it's what Jane doesn't trust you I think it's that she doesn't want to bother you because you have enough going on" I said fixing a blanket over her. "Ooh there's blueberry pancakes in the oven for you" "you're too good to me" she smiled pushing down the blanket, going off to the kitchen to retrieve her pancakes. Jane jolted up with a fright "hmm what?!" She said sheepishly. She was shaking and had the look of fear in her eyes.

"It's okay, it's only a dream your safe" I said reassuringly. She looked at me like she didn't recognise me at first then in an instance she buried her head into my shoulder and cried. Maura returned noticing Jane, her heart melted on the spot. She knew Jane wasn't good with dealing with situations like this but didn't think it was this bad with her. She sat behind Jane rubbing her back "honey it's going to get better I promise you" she kissed her shoulder "I love you" she whispered.

Jane turned to her, looking a bit worse for wear and whispered back "I love you more". Maura kissed her and then lay back on the sofa and Jane lay beside her with her head on Maura's shoulder, caressing her small but vaguely visible bump. "You two are literally relationship goals" I said as I watched them comfort each other in their time of despair. Then my phone buzzed, a text from Josh 'Hey babe x I've the day off work, have you got school? Love you lots xxxxxx'.

"Hey you guys would it be okay if Josh came over later for a bit?" I asked before texting him back. "Yeah sure" Jane said looking at Maura "only if he brings me one of his maple syrup and toffee caramel muffins" Maura laughed. 'Hi gorgeous xx no I'm not going to school :) call over in a bit? With a MTC muffin? Love you too babe xx' within minutes he text back 'be over at 12ish Hunny xx sure anything for my princesses sister xx any requests from the Queen of Sheba? xx'

I couldn't stop smiling, he said I was his princess how cute. Jane noticed me smiling "ooh what he say?" She said moving closer to me "awh that's cute" she began "hey am I supposed to be the Queen of Sheba?!" She said half laughing half mad. "Yeah, you want anything?" "Good job he's a good baker, brownies" she said sarcastically. "What he say about me?" Maura chirped in, still lying down. "Your his princesses sister, so that makes you the queen" Jane said sweetly with a hint of sarcasm. 'She'd like some brownies if you can xxx' I text him back.

"Awwww" Maura cooed "he said you were his princess". "Maura they've being going out like 4 years now he'd want to be getting somewhere by now" Jane but in. "Don't you think it's cute?" Maura says curiously. Jane thinks about it and then says "I think once they start sleeping together cute becomes more serious" she chuckled. My face dropped, I was speechless. Maura looked at me eyes open wide "what?" "Nothing" I said quickly. "Oh you didn't tell her?" Jane says puzzled.

"No! How do you know?!" I said shocked. "Your behaviour changed and I just found it obvious" Jane says casually. "I can't believe you didn't tell me" Maura exclaims "so what was he like?!" She laughed, raising her eyebrows up and down. "I am so not having this conversation with you! Thanks a lot Jane.." I said giving her the evil eyes look. She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come on he's hot, he's your boyfriend of 4 years, your 18 and he's 19 why wouldn't ye do it" Maura emphasised on the hot part which was so true.

Josh went to the gym a lot and he was swimming professionally too. I've been to all his competitions even the ones in Europe. He was tall too much taller than me and Maura considered me quite tall. Josh had to be well over six foot. He had his hair a bit like Neymar the football player so Jane nicknamed him Neymar. He didn't mind he thought it was sweet. I loved how well he got on with Jane and Maura. At first it was for me because he knew what I had went through living with my mum but then he actually started to get on really well them. When he moved out of home because his parents were going through separation Maura helped him to pay for his new apartment until he got a job sorted out which he paid it all back to her when he could.

He was very thankful to her and showed it every way he could and loved coming here to watch the games with Jane and I, mostly because I think he liked their huge tv, but we still made a great day out of a match. Sports was important to Josh and to Jane too. Thats where their bond came in was between their love for sport. I on the other hand was into everything sports, fashion, make up, Xbox, cars. He said I was the full package in one which he loved. We were always there for each other no matter what, we stick together through thick and thin. I know I can always count on him. We're more than just in love with each other, we're in love with our best friend which is more than anyone could ask for.

"Rebecca side with me here!" Jane said sarcastically, bringing me out of my own world. "Hmm.. What?" I said spaced. "See it's so ridiculous she's not paying attention to you" Maura laughed. "You guys! What will I do with you" I said giving them both a hug "I'm going to get dressed Josh will be here at 12pm" "Bec sweetie it's 10.30am?" Maura responds. "Yeah you have 2 and a half hours" Jane adds in. "Hellooo I need time to do my hair and make up I was going to suggest that we go for lunch" I said as sarcastically possible.

"Ooh lunch sounds good, does lunch sound good to you Maura?" Jane says trying to act posh "lunch sounds like a splendid idea my love" Maura responds sophisticatedly, giving Jane a kiss. "Without you two" I smirked heading upstairs. I put on the immersion and went to my wardrobe. I wondered what to choose to wear. I picked up my new dark denim jeans then Maura appeared in the door way. "May I help?" She asked almost like she was sad. "Sure" I said "I'm just going to hop in the shower be about five minutes" and I left her looking through my jeans, I returned after a second "hey" she looked up at me "how would you like to do my make up?" I said knowing that it would cheer her up a bit "I'd love too!" She beamed "I'll go get some of mine" she smiled as she ran out the door.

I went for my shower and came back with a towel wrapped around me. "I'll get dressed and then you can do my make up" I said picking up the clothes she had picked out noticing she choose her favourite peach jumper with my white jeans. As I put on the jeans I noticed her staring at me "you are so skinny" she blurted out, now I knew what was wrong. "No I'm not" I blushed, putting on the jumper. "Yes look at your waistline it's perfect.. Compared to mine" she said putting her hand on her tummy "I'm so fat". "No.. Your pregnant" I said "well my jeans don't fit me along with the rest of my clothes!" She was beginning to get frustrated.

"In the end it will all be worth it but your-" I was cut off by something falling downstairs. "What was that?" Maura said really scared. "Probably Jane, I'll go see if she's okay" I said getting up "no Becca it's not, Jane went to work" she said locking the door into her wardrobe. "I'll be right back" I said going out into my room. I heard someone coming up the stairs, it wasn't Jane it was too loud. I grabbed Janes spare gun from under my bed and hid behind my bedroom door.

Gareth walks in "I know your in here somewhere" he says frightening Maura that's she starts to make a lot of noise in the wardrobe he ran in and I followed behind him. "Don't touch her!" I said pointing Janes gun at him. "Oh your the one I've heard so much about" he stared at me "tell me what will you do if I happen to touch her?" He said pulling out his knife and moving closer to her. She was sitting on the floor, pushed right into a corner. I could tell she was petrified. "Don't test me" I shouted.

"Tell me why you care about her so much?" He said sarcastically "she's my sister you moran" "but does she care about you? or even class you as a sister?" "what would you know?". I knew he was trying to get inside my head, I called Jane so she could hear that he was here and come to arrest him.

"I know a lot, right Maura?" He said looking at her "she regretted having you move in with her, she regretted ever getting to know you, you used her to get away from your parents and then you were just going to leave her. You disappointed her Rebecca and you lied to her, she reckoned she could never trust you again, she wanted you out of her life she put it on hold for you for nothing. You're a disappointment to her she just won't admit her true feelings to your face" he said delightfully.

Tears started streaming down my face, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked at her she was crying too "that true Maura?" I asked but she didn't even look at me. I felt like my heart had just shattered into a million pieces. Then I heard Jane coming up the stairs with officer Wilden. He took Gareth away while Jane eased the gun out of my hand, my gaze was fixed on Maura but she wouldn't look at me. As Wilden was taking Gareth out I heard Josh running up the stairs and into my room "Becca" he called "in here" I replied still looking at Maura.

Jane had heard everything on the phone she understood I was hurt "I've got the rest of the day off" she said looking at Josh coming in "are you okay?" He said worriedly, kissing me as he spoke. Tears still running down my face "just get me out of here" I said, still looking at Maura with hurt and disgust.

"Okay, come on sweetheart" he put his arm around me and brought me out to his car, grabbing my jacket on the way. "C-can I stay at your place tonight?" "Of coarse you can" he said kissing my hand "let's get take out for lunch, you can chose and we go back to mine and you can tell me what happened.. How does that sound my queen B" "amazing" I said trying to stop the tears again.

Then I realised my phone was buzzing, it was Maura calling me. I hung up, I really was not in the mood for talking to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Almost seven days had passed and I refused to answer any calls or texts from Maura or Jane. Sometimes Josh would pick up and try to get me to talk to her but it was pointless because I wasn't going to. Josh dropped me at school and gave me a kiss goodbye "I'll be back at 4pm for you babe" he said sweetly "it's Friday I'm finished at 1pm but I know you've work so I'll just go to town for a bit" I said getting out of the car.

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm finished.. Love you" "love you" I replied closing the car door. As I went to my locker my phone started ringing it was Jane's office phone. At first I was going to ignore it but Jane was stuck in middle and had her own problems she didn't need to be worrying about me.

"Hey Jane" I said casually. "Oh my god Rebecca! Thank god you picked up I was really worried about you, I miss you when are you coming home?" She said sadly. "I'm not" I said bluntly. "What? No! Why?" She started running her words into each other and getting upset. "Hey I've got to go to class... But I'm finished at 1pm, why don't I grab us something to eat and spend lunch with you?" I said postponing the conversation to later.

"I'd love that" she said shyly. "Okay later then". I then text Josh 'hey I'm going to see Jane for lunch instead of going to town xx'. I knew he would see it eventually and he'd be thrilled that I was talking to her. I spent most of my classes trying to decide what I would be telling Jane of why I wasn't coming home. I put all my books in my locker and got my purse and jacket. I went down to the cafe and ordered mine and Jane's lunch.

Then I got a taxi across town to the station as I entered I seen Kim. "Hey Rebecca!" She called as I went by, I waved at her. I went upstairs to Janes office. "You better be hungry I waited in line FOREVER" I said sarcastically. She didn't even answer she got straight up and charged straight into me "oh I've missed you so much!" She said hugging me. "Oh really?" I said hugging her back.

"Well I don't know about you but I've had the worst six days of my life" she said exhaustedly. "Why do you say that?" I asked concerned. She went and sat down, running her hands through her hair. "Jane? You can talk to me." I sat on her desk facing her. She started to massage her scar on her hand, she tended to that when she got nervous or scared.

"Jane?" I said lifting her chin up. "M-my eh nightmares have just been bad, I-I eh haven't been sleeping.. I was really sick this morning too.." She whispered. "Jane, you don't have to be afraid to say what's going on in here" I said putting my hand on her head "I know.. I know.." Her voice dropped "I don't like being a needy person, I hate annoying you".

How could I not have seen it before now by ignoring Maura I shut Jane out. "If I ever gave you that idea I am so sorry" I said hugging her "I should have answered your calls.. I guess I just let everything block out my reasonable side but that's not an excuse and I'm sorry.. Is there anyway you can forgive me?". She looked at me "I could never be mad at you sweetie". Suddenly she sat back and winced in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"I've been having really bad cramps all day" she said almost doubled over with pain. "I'll be right back" I said heading out the door and darted down the stairs to Maura's office to get her microwaveable teddy. I put him in the microwave for a minute and headed straight back to Jane. She was really pale and almost crying in agony. "Stand up for a minute" I said helping her up and walking her over to the couch.

I sat down behind her and placed the teddy on her tummy. I started to massage her lower back. "That's actually helping" she said taking a deep breath. I guess social health class was good for something I thought. "We need to get you home" I said as she rested her head on my shoulder. By the time I had Jane home the pain had got much worse. She was lying on the couch screaming in pain.

"Try what you did earlier" she said irritated, trying to sit up. I sat behind her and massaged her lower back. "It's not working" she said frustrated, she began to cry. "I'm going to call the doctor" I said going out to the kitchen, she didn't argue one bit she really must be in unbearable pain I thought. "Doctor will be here in about ten minutes" I said sitting beside her.

She nodded and then hissed in pain. When the doctor arrived he asked me to wait outside but Jane refused to let me leave. Hesitantly he let me stay, he asked Jane different questions about the cramps and examined her. He was quiet then for a few moments. Eventually he spoke "I'm sorry to say this but your miscarrying your baby, the worst of your pain should be over.

Your experiencing labour contractions, soon waste product, the embryo and the placenta will come when your waters break. I can send you into the hospital or I can give you a strong pain killer and leave you here. The decision is yours." Janes face was blank, she was in so much pain and then to hear she was having a miscarriage sent her to shock mode. He looked at her waiting for an answer then at me.

I took her hand and kneeled on the floor next to her, "Jane sweetie he needs to know what you would like to do" I said as I watched the tears fill up in her eyes. "s-s-stay" she then said holding on to my hand. He administered the painkillers and left. I went back in and sat with Jane she had started to fall asleep. "Please don't leave me" she said still crying. "I wouldn't dream of it" I said kissing her on the forehead and taking her hand. "Don't worry, I'll look after you". She smiled back "I know you will".

Tears swelled up in her eyes "this is my fault" she cried. "No this is not your fault and I won't let you think it is" now I was crying too. " I said that I hated being pregnant remember... I jinxed myself" she sobbed. "No definitely not Jane" "I'm not like Maura I don't take care of myself I mean I pushed myself to work when I wasn't able to half the time." Then I thought Maura, she was awful quiet and not around. "Where is she?" I then asked.

"She decided to go away for a few days.. She couldn't bare you not talking to her.. Since that day everything's just gone to crap with all of us" she said resting her head on my lap. "I'm sorry Jane I should have been more considerate" I patted her arm. "Do you want me to call her?" "How yer not speaking?" "I'll call her if you would like me to Jane" "no she has enough to deal with she doesn't need me on top of it all". She winced in pain again.

"I need to go to the bathroom" she hissed. I helped her up and brought her to the bathroom, she was hardly able to stand she was so weak. She cried with the pain for about two more hours and then thankfully it started to ease for her. I gave her more pain killers and got her settled on the couch.

She looked at me as I fixed some blankets around her "thank you, I don't know how I would have got through this on my own" she said sheepishly. "Even if Maura and I never speak again you can always count on me Jane... Now you need to rest, is there anything you would like eat or anything you want?" "You want to know what I really really want?" She said sweetly.

"what's that?" I answered "for you and Maura to be speaking to each other again.." She smiled "that's all I want, I know that it will take time but please try.. her life is better with you in it she told me that and maybe she said all that but it was just words when she was sad, hurt and scared, you found her that night you know what kinda of a state she was in and really your mother caused all of this in my opinion".

Jane was right, how could I be so stupid and naive. Maura wasn't in her right mind that night at all and I just cut her out without letting her explain. I did what I promised I would never do, ice her out and leave her alone. "I'll fix it I promise, now you've had a long day get some sleep".

I ended up falling asleep in the chair and woke up sometime in the early hours of the morning with Maura's favourite blue fluffy blanket over me. She must have came home sometime late last night I thought. I checked on Jane and made sure she was okay. Then I went to the kitchen to make some coffee. As I get a cup out of the cupboard I hear Maura moving around upstairs.

She went into the bathroom, her morning sickness I thought. I turned off the kettle and went upstairs. I knew how weak she could get from it so I went to check on her. She was kneeling down with her hands on the floor trying to hold herself up, I thought she was going to pass out. She didn't even notice me, still vomiting.

She probably wasn't even expecting me to come up to her. I kneeled down beside her, putting my hand on her back. "I'm really sorry Maura, can you ever forgive me?" I said trying to not let myself cry. She looked at me as pale as a ghost and as weak as water. She threw her arms around me and hugged me like her life depended on it. "I thought you would never speak to me again" she sobbed. Now I was crying "I know, I'm sorry I never should have iced you out"

"No you were hurt, I know that from the way you looked at me.. You've never looked at me like that before I hated it, it really killed me..I hurt the most important person to me and I'm sorry Rebecca I really am... I told you I always screw up with the people that I love and that it was only a matter of time before you hated me.."

I hurt her more than I was hurt by what she told Gareth, I was gutted. I couldn't find words to express how bad I felt. "I love you" I said hugging her again "and I missed you" she replied. "Jane will be happy we're talking again". Then I thought I needed to tell her what happened to Jane. "Something happened to Jane yesterday" I said staring at the wall.

"What?!" She said concerned. "She had a miscarriage". Maura started crying again. "How?" She sobbed. "She called me in the morning and she was fine. I had told her I would meet her for lunch and when I got there she was alright.. Then we were talking and she got really bad cramps, she said she had them all day. So I went and got your bear for her and massaged her lower back which worked for awhile.. I made her come home but by the time we got here she had got so much worse, she even let me call the doctor without any arguing.. Then when he came he told us what was happening and said she could stay or go to the hospital but she wanted to stay, I told him I would look after her".

Maura's expression was hard to read. "Why didn't you call me?" She said put out. "Jane didn't want bothering you" I said "and you didn't want to talk to me either" she added. "No I-" I began to tell her I offered to call her but she cut me off. "Thank you.. for staying with her and taking care of her" she said hugging me. "Of course" I replied, hugging her back.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few days Jane was up and about more but very down in herself. I was concerned about her. But she knew that she could talk to me about it, she had to talk to someone and she hadn't told anyone else either. I watched her from the door way in the kitchen as she sat at the island away in a world of her own, fiddling with a piece of crumpled paper.

She was still in her pyjamas at two in the afternoon which showed a thousand alarm bells to me that she wasn't alright. Jane would always be out and about doing things she's not able to sit around doing nothing. "Jane honey, you okay?" I said putting my hand on her back. She turned and buried her head in my side and started to cry "I can't do this" she sobbed "I can't pretend that I'm okay around Maura.. I just can't.. I will be, but just not yet.."

She looked up at me almost waiting for my disapproval. "Jane no ones expecting you to be okay yet, naturally you're going to find it hard around her for awhile.. But know that even though Maura is carrying the baby its still yours too" I said, hugging her. She smiled at me "I need a few days away from here.. I'm just going to stay in the hotel near to work, you can come see me whenever you want.. Actually if you don't mind I would like if you did.." She looked at me with plead in her eyes.

"Yeah sure of coarse I will, Maura will be back soon we can go then" I said positively, I understood where she was coming from. "Actually" she said standing up and picking up her bag "I have a taxi waiting, I'd rather Maura not here... See you later?" She said hugging me "okay.. Are you going to change your clothes first?" "No.." She said putting on a hoodie. She opened the front door, "I'll call you in a little while" I said as she left.

"Alright.. Tell Maura I love her" she replied as she closed the door behind her. Not long after she left there was a knock at the door. I opened it there was no one there except for a Chinese take out bag, with a box of freshly made donuts. I went to pick them up when Josh jumped out of nowhere scaring me half to death. I had a terrified look on my face, he smiled "thought you might be hungry babe" he said kissing me on the cheek, while I pretended to be mad at him. He chuckled "got you your donuts too" he said tipping my nose.

He walked passed me and inside to get plates. "Jane and Maura around?" He asked "I have enough for them too". I gazed into thin air and eventually spoke "Janes gone to a hotel and Maura's not home yet" I said as my mind drifted off worrying about Jane, if she'd be okay or was this going to set her into a deep depression or would her and Maura ever be okay again. Suddenly Josh kissed me "Earth to Rebecca" he then said gazing into my eyes "what's wrong babe?" He asked concerned grabbing some sodas out of the fridge.

"Just.. Worried about them I guess" I replied exhaling loudly. "It will be okay" he said. Again I wasn't paying much attention to him and before I knew it he had his arms around my waist and picked me up. "What are you doing?" I demanded. "Bringing you to your food" he laughed putting me on the couch and kissed me to attempt to make up for the ambush.

I wasn't very hungry, I ate a small amount because I felt bad that he had gone to all this trouble and I just wasn't in the mood for eating. He switched off the tv and looked at me "listen I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I have work in 30mins so I need to go babe" "it's okay, I understand" I said pretending to be slightly sad. I was glad because I wasn't in the mood for company but yet after all the trouble he went to I didn't want to fight with him. He kissed me goodbye and then I decided to take a nap. I was woken shortly after 5pm by Maura rushing into the kitchen very panicked. "Who's on fire?" I said following her into the kitchen.

She gave me the do not mess with me right now, I'm dead serious look. "What's wrong then?" I said casually. She handed me her phone "read that" she said as she went back to cleaning. It was a text from her adoptive mother 'hello darling I am in town for a few days, would love to catch up. I'll call at 7pm'. Well she certainly knows her plans I thought. Then I noticed Maura putting groceries away in the high cupboards.

"Here let me" I said taking it out of her hands. "Oh no!" she said "you and Jane can't be here" she exclaimed. "Why not?" I said puzzled "we live here" "But my mother doesn't know that Jane and are I married or that I found my birth mother or that you exist much less the fact that you live here or that I'm pregnant and it's not easy to hide that anymore.. She's going to grill me enough for that as it it" she said upset.

Whenever she spoke of her mother she would get upset but the fact that she was coming here almost had her in tears. "Okay, calm down" I said rubbing her arm "Jane is staying in a hotel I can stay with her, if that's what you want" I knew she didn't want to be alone with her mother. "It's best if she doesn't meet you.. My mother is always rude and insulting to me and tells me what a huge waste of time I am and a major disappointment I am so I would also prefer if you weren't here for that" she blurted out.

"Alright, but you know not to listen to her right?" I said and she faked a smile back. "We have almost two hours anything you want me to do?" I asked. She paused thinking and then looked at me with her puppy dog eyes "would you mind going to the cafe and getting some pastries?" She said handing me her credit card. "Sure, I'll go now" "Thank you" she said hugging me. I left and returned about twenty minutes later to find Maura freaking out about her mother finding out that she's pregnant.

"She will kill me" she says in tears. "But it's not your fault" I said reassuringly. She started crying more, I put my arms around her to comfort her. Eventually she calmed down and I noticed its was ten to seven. "I better go, anything you need before I go?" She looked at me like she was about to have a meltdown. "No.. Thanks, I'll call you-" she was cut off by a knock at the door. "Oh no!" She blurted out.

"Chill, I'll go out the back door" I whispered. She gave me a hug and I left, sneaking around the side of the house. The living room window was open, I decided to ease drop a little. Her mother was being quite rude to her. She was giving out to her for not telling her that she was pregnant but was happy to see she found herself a man and let Jane go. Maura was very quiet but then I heard her say "mother, Jane and I are married."

Next thing I know Maura's mum is freaking out saying that she's a disappointment to the family and she should think about priorities before going off getting pregnant. Maura tried to explain that it wasn't planned between her and Jane but it just got worse. I couldn't listen to it anymore how dare she come into Maura's house and abuse her like that. I knocked on the front door, praying that Maura would open it.

Eventually she came and opened the door. "Hey I forgot my phone and I didn't want to just walk straight in because of your mum" I just about got to finish what I was saying, Maura charged into me for a hug, tears rolling down her face. "Shh it's alright" I said as her mother came to the door. "Maura who the hell is this?!" She demanded.

Maura didn't respond, she buried her head into my shoulder still crying. "I'm Rebecca, Maura's sister" I said putting out my hand to shake but she declined "Maura doesn't have a sister, I should know I'm her mother" she said rudely. "Her adoptive mother yeah.." I said bluntly, rolling my eyes at her, she didn't look too impressed "her birth mother is my mum" I could be just as rude as her. "Maura I told you not to look for your real parents! Why do you always disobey me?! You are such a disappointment in life" she said angrily.

"You can't talk to her like that, she's a grown woman she can make her own decisions" "look Rebecca I think you should go home, Maura and I have family matters to discuss." I gave her a smart look because what I was about to do was going to make her blood boil. "Go on run along home" she said nastily.

Maura stepped back from and gave me a look of approval so I walked past her mum and into the living room. I took my shoes off and switched on the tv. She followed me "maybe I haven't made my self clear, but you need to go home now". I looked at Maura "how stupid is this dunce?" I said pointing at her mother but she was too afraid to answer, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Excuse me?!" Her mum shouted. "I live here you idiot" I laughed "what?!" She stared at Maura "yeah for five years now". Maura was really worried about what was going to happen next I could see it in her face the pressure was too much for her. She looked like she was going to faint. Her mum went to get some air for a moment and Maura came and sat beside me. "She's going to go crazy" she said scared. "You need to stand up for yourself with her don't let her run you down like she does". She gave me a vacant look "you know I can't do that, she retaliates a lot worse when I talk back."

"She only does because she knows she can over power you because you think she can.. You say what you need to say and if she starts I'll finish for her and send her home" I said sarcastically. Shortly after her mother comes back "Maura please tell me why you are trying to ruin your life and the family name because I can't seem to wrap my head around it!" She says coming to the door with a defensive stance.

Maura doesn't respond so she continued "you go off and marry with a woman, then you look for your birth parents- imagine what people will say, then you move some stranger in who's taking your money and living off you and then to top it all off you go and get your self pregnant.. You are by far the biggest mistake I ever made..".

Maura starts to get upset "mother I told you I love Jane and there's nothing you can do about it. As for Becca, she's been there for me when I had no one else and she cares about me.. I want her here. I didn't plan on getting pregnant and I didn't go and do it intentionally, I was drugged and then I was abducted.." She swallowed hard trying to hold back the tears, she was shaking a little.

I took her hand in mine, she was so nervous she had started scraping her nails off her arm. "Well you're making your decision please don't call me or your father when your life is in a mess, we no longer have any part in your life and with any luck that baby will die before you bring it to term because you certainly would not be a good mother.. What did you think? That you and Jane are going to play happy families.. Get real-" I cut her off before she upset Maura any more.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are lady but no one talks to my sister like that.. Maybe you can't see it so allow me to fill in the picture for you.. She doesn't want you in her life and she'll be a much better mum than you ever have been or will! Your rude, stuck up and twisted in the head.. You will never be happy and get a thrill out of making Maura unhappy." "Maura are you going to let this girl speak to me like this?! She said shocked. Maura looked at me and then spoke "she's saying everything I have ever wanted to say" she said smiling at me.

Her mother started to get very angry "how dare you say that, after all I've done for you and given you trough out your life.. Your dead to me" she shouted. "I think you need to leave" I said getting up and gesturing at the front door. I opened it for her "don't come back anytime soon" I cheered as she walked out.

Maura was staring into space, everything was obviously spinning through her mind. "Maura what she said was lies, please don't listen to her." I said sitting down beside her. "But what if she's right? What if I turn into her and have my child hate me.. I just.. ugh it's so hard to explain how much this worries me.. Maybe she's right maybe it would be for the best if I didn't have this baby.. I could always look at adoption.." She said sadly with tears in her eyes.

"Maura?! What? No!.. You listen to me you will be an amazing mum because you have the ability to care, to love and protect its in your nature.. You do all that for me and I'm just your sister so I can just imagine how much you will love this baby, your heart is filled with warmth and love not stone and ice like either of your mothers.. You and Jane will make perfect parents and a seriously cute little family" I said wiping the tears off her face.

She smiled, still crying "auntie Rebecca better be there when I'm not the perfect mum she thinks I will be" she laughed through her tears. "Auntie Becca will be the one plotting against you with him or her" I laughed, she gave me a stern but cheeky look. I tried to hold in my laugh but I could feel the grin on my face "hey! It's the rule". She started giggling like a child, "freeze!" I said rather loudly "what?" She replied confused.

"Your happy right now.. That smile nobody has seen it in a long time, I see it now so freeze in the sense I want you to stay happy and I will do absolutely anything to make sure it stays that way. She rested her head on my shoulder, I pulled a blanket down around her.

She paused for a minute, slightly startled. She put her hand on her tummy, she then took mine and put it the the same place, the baby was kicking for the first time at almost seven months. "Maura this is amazing" I whispered. "I'm glad I got to share this with you" she said caressing her tummy. "Me too" I said kissing her forehead "me too".

She lay down putting her head on my lap. But sat up to look at me "I thought you said you forgot your phone?" She says jibing me. "I did why?" I said confused. "Then why is it in your pocket?" She took my phone out of my jeans. "Oh look there it is! You found it!" I pretended to sound relieved.

"Becca tell the truth". I wasn't sure what to make of the glare I was getting right now. "Well you see.. After I went out the back door I went around the side and the window was open so I ease dropped a little...I was going to go straight to the hotel but then I heard how hurtful your mum was being and I couldn't just go and leave you alone with her, it wouldn't have been fair." I said looking at my phone in her hand.

She leaned over to hug me "thank you" she said calmly. "You're not mad?" I asked puzzled. "After what you did for me I couldn't be mad at you.. You are the best sister anyone could have and I love you." She said squeezing me tighter.


	12. Chapter 12

Soon Jane moved back home and was doing a lot better than I expected from her I was delighted. Maura on the other hand wasn't coping so well. "Becca" she called exhaustedly from down stairs. "Yeah?" I responded coming out onto the landing, taking off my jacket and heading downstairs. "What's wrong?" I said looking at her.

"Keys" she said pointing to the floor "I dropped them." It was difficult for her to bend or reach up high now with her bump. "I got it, don't worry" I said stooping down to get them. "Thanks for driving me around today" She then said, "it was no trouble" I said hugging her. "You okay?" I then asked. "Yeah just tired" she smiled faintly going into the kitchen.

She seemed a bit down lately and I knew she missed having Bass around so I decided with Josh's help of course to get her a puppy. She had be talking about it for awhile and she had a particular breed she loved too, a German Shepard. "I'm just going up stairs" I called to her. Josh was supposed to drop her off while I had Maura out of the house.

I opened her bedroom door and sitting on the bed was the most adorable little puppy I had ever seen, she was gorgeous. Her fur was fluffy and soft and she had bright blue eyes. Josh tied a ribbon on her and left dog toys, treats and food in a dog bed on the floor beside the bed. I shut the door and went back down stairs.

"You look wrecked, why don't you go lie down for a bit" I said eagerly. "I might lie on the sofa for a little while" she says casually. "I think you would be better upstairs" I said. "O-kay" she said suspiciously going upstairs. Then the doorbell rang "I'll see who it is." I said going back downstairs.

I opened the door and their was two men, one who looked to be a doctor he had a brief case and the other was older, I recognised him from somewhere but couldn't remember where. "Yes?" I said suspiciously "you Rebecca?" The older man asked. "Maybe.." I replied casually "what do you want with Rebecca?". "Is your sister around?" He asked. "Maybe, what do you want with her?!" I said a little more forcefully.

"Ohh Rebecca I love the puppy thank you so much" Maura said arriving beside me with the dog in her hands. She looked at the men. "Dad, what are you doing here?" She said surprised "I thought you weren't allowed in the country?". Her dad, now I knew how I knew him he has been in trouble with the law for years for money laundering, drug dealing, human trafficking, murder and other felonies."Family business. It is important, may we come in?" He spoke like a businessman. "I guess I don't have an option" she said looking at me.

"You know that I care about you Maura and that I have my people looking out for you and filling me in on your life?" He started. "Yes?" She said going into the living room. "Well when I found out you had found Andrea and had her daughter living with you and that Denis wasn't her father I did a bit of research and I think I may be her father" he said looking at Maura. I was speechless, I did not want this man being my father.

It wasn't possible. He turned to look at me "that's why I have the doctor with me, he can do the test here all he needs is a spot of our bloods to compare if you're willing to of coarse Rebecca." I got up and went out to the kitchen, this was so not happening. I got my phone out and text Jane. 'Maura's dad is here, he thinks I'm his daughter too but wants me to do a DNA test... What should I do?'. I was really nervous, of coarse there is a good chance he's right.

'He must be sure you are if he risked coming into the country.. just do it, it won't change much.. I'll be home soon. Do not let anyone know he is there'. Maura came into the kitchen "you okay?" She said putting the puppy on the floor. "Yeah I'm fine" I said taking a deep breath. "It's probably better if you know either way you know" she hugged me.

"Yeah I know, come on let's do this" I said pulling away from her hug and going into the living room. The doctor jabbed our fingers with small needles and put our blood on white and blue paper. "I shall have the results within twenty minutes for you" he was Chinese and had a very strong accent. While we waited I played with Maura's puppy and her and her father caught up in each other's lives.

How she had any interest in him was beyond me considering their vast differences in their line of work. If he was my father I wasn't going to be playing happy families with him. The point of his visit to us I couldn't understand. I sat watching them, his presence made me uneasy. What my mother seen in this man I really couldn't see it. I went upstairs I was tired listening to him. I was on my laptop when Maura came up a while later.

"Hey" she knocked at the door "what ya doing up here on your own?" She asked curiously. I looked at her "you know why." I replied looking back at the laptop. "Well could you come back downstairs we have the results of the test" she said. "And?" I said sarcastically. "He's your father, but he wants to tell you himself." She said excitedly. "Why?" I didn't take my eyes off the laptop. "He's making an effort to be part of your life the least you can do is let him" she replied with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What if I don't want too?" I said. "Just five minutes.. For me please" she said with her begging puppy dog eyes. "Fine... Only for you" I said. "Thank you" she said excitedly kissing me on the cheek. As we went downstairs there was a knock at the door. Maura went into the kitchen while I opened the door, two more older men where at the door.

Jane pulled up too. "You must be with Liam?" I said and they walked in. All of a sudden the taller guy of the two shoved me and started firing shots. Jane ran in and helped me up, she pulled out her gun. There was shots firing everywhere. The men had shot the doctor and Liam shot them and was about to shoot Jane "don't shoot" Maura shouted but before he got the chance Jane shot him in the side. Maura ran straight to Liam, "Jane I told you not to shoot!" She roared. "What?" Jane said looking at me.

"Maura he was going to shoot her!" I said condoning Jane's action. "No he wouldn't have.. Call an ambulance!" She said sharply. "Yes he was I seen him!" I argued handing her my phone. "Jane how could you be so selfish? You shot him on purpose! You've always been jealous of our relationship". I could not believe my ears, Jane was speechless.

"Are you crazy?!" Jane shouted. "Come on" I said bringing Jane to the kitchen. "Is she for real?" She said angrily with tears forming in her eyes. "Don't heed her she'll see sense soon enough" I said giving her a reassuring hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Little did I know how wrong I was, a few weeks had passed and Maura still wasn't speaking to Jane apart from rude or sarcastic comments. "How's the situation with the love birds?" Sarah said snapping me out of my day dream. "Not good" I said " Maura's being ridiculous about the whole thing". "I'm sure it will pass soon" she said positively.

Then my phone rang it was Kim. "Hey Kim, what's up?" "Rebecca can you come down here like right now? Maura and Jane are having a serious cat fight" "you have got to be kidding me?!" "I wish I was.." "I'll be there in five minutes". I hung up the phone. "What's up?" Sarah asked concerned.

"Lovers tiff at the station" I said sarcastically, "but I thought Maura had taken maternity leave?" She replied. "Yeah but she still has to sign each solved case." I said exhaustedly. "Ohh.. You better go then" she said "yeah talk to you later" I said getting up to leave. I arrived at the station a little too late.

"Hurry" Kim said as I entered Maura's office "the lieutenant is reprimanding them." I walked quickly in the door. "But that's not fair! Put me on leave!" I heard Jane shouting at the lieutenant. "No that is my final say on the matter, I've had enough of ye two in my station. You will be transferred to England in the morning Detective." He said sharply and sophisticatedly.

Jane stormed out, looking at me with sadness across her face but continued walking. Maura handed the lieutenant a letter and walked out also. "What's this?" He asked clueless. "My resignation" she turned and walked out. "What have you done!" I exclaimed "you've just lost your best detective and medical examiner and you've also ruined a relationship". "I only care about running my station efficiently" he replied and left.

I went upstairs to find Jane literally having a mental breakdown in the coffee room. "Jane?" I said as I went in. She looked at me eyes blood shot and bright red from crying. "I have to go" she sobbed. "Is there anything we can do?" I asked sitting down beside her. She shook her head, tears rolling down her face.

"Maura resigned" I blurted out. "What?! Everything is so messed up I should have just let your father shoot me!" She cried historically. "Don't refer to him as my father.. and no you've done nothing wrong, I'm really sorry for the way Maura is treating you honestly.. She won't be getting off lightly with me" I said. "I can't do this!" She sobbed, I wasn't going to sit back and let this happen.

"Make sure your home at six" I said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Why?" She asked. "I have an idea" I said going out of the coffee room and hitting the elevator button. "Ah lieutenant! Just the man I wanted to speak with" I said getting off the elevator.

"My decision is final." He said sharply. "What if I can promise to have the two of them getting along by tomorrow morning?" I said proudly. "Ha!" He chuckled "you'd need a miracle" he smirked. "Please let me try?" I begged. "Alright, I'll tell you what.. You have the two of them in my office tomorrow at 9am- being civil to each other and I'll let Detective Montgomery stay" he said. "Thank you" I said appreciated. "I'm only doing this to prove you wrong" he replied as I left.

I'll show him I thought as I got in the car. Now to work on Maura first I needed her to see some sense. When I got home she was in the kitchen looking like she had been crying. "Janes going to be here in an hour." I said as I went into the kitchen "and the two of ye are going to sort this out". She stared blankly at me "she shot our father" she blurted out. "To protect herself!" I exclaimed

"Maura I've made a deal with the lieutenant and if I can help you two solve this problem Jane can stay" I said trying to sound hopeful. "Well that was stupid of you" she replied sarcastically. "Are you really going to let your wife be transferred to England because of a stupid fight?!" I said thickly. "A stupid fight?!" She shouted "I thought at least you'd see it our fathers way!" She banged the front door as she left.

Everything was quiet until she sped off. "Damn it!" I shouted kicking the bin. Nothing was going the way I hoped, Jane was going to be transferred and there was nothing I could do. I sat next to Maura's dog, who she had now named Buffy. "Where did it go wrong Buffy?" I cried, tears rolling down my face. She started licking my hand and then rested her head on my knee.

I hadn't heard Jane come in "you alright?" She asked kneeling down beside me, wiping the tears off my cheek. "No" I cried, lunging forward to hug her "I don't want you to go" I wrapped my arms around her squeezing tightly, like I would never let her go. "Aww baby, it's gonna be okay.. We can get through this" she said softly, stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head.

"I just don't understand Maura taking Liam's side" I said looking at her. "Where's Maura?" She asked. "We were fighting and then she left." I said looking at Buffy. "I guess your plan isn't working" she said taking a deep breath. "No.. the lieutenant was right" I replied. "What do you mean?" She asked clueless.

"I made a deal with him that if I had ye in his office tomorrow morning not fighting you could stay but he didn't think I could do it.. He was right.. I can't" I said sadly "yeah but sweetie that's not your fault, you tried and for that I am so grateful" she said as she rubbed my back. "I'm so sorry Jane" I cried, burying my head into her.

"You better come visit me like all the time" she said changing the subject. "Of coarse I will, I'm going to miss you so much" I said pulling back from our hug to look at her. "Me too..." She said sadly "want to help me pack?". She helped me up "sure" I said. As we headed upstairs their was a knock at the door.

"You go and get started on packing I'll see who it is." I said as I turned to the front door. It was the lieutenant. "What do you want?" I said sharply. "Oh I take it your plan isn't working.." He said happily "here's Detective Montgomery's documentation, flight details and new address" "You booked her flight for tonight?!" I said angrily.

"Yes, I knew you couldn't pull it off and they want her at 11am tomorrow morning" he said sophisticatedly. I took the stuff and closed the door in his face, that man really irritated me. I wrote down Janes new address and then brought her stuff upstairs. "Who was it?" She said zipping up a bag.

"Lieutenant... Your flight is in three hours.." I said slowly, still letting it sink in that she was really going. "Okay then.." She said taking a deep breath "would you.. drop me at the airport?" She asked oddly. "Yeah of coarse I will, do you want to go see your mom first?" I said picking up two bags to leave down stairs.

"Do you mind?" She said with puppy dog eyes "no it's fine, I'll be right back". I packed the car and went back up to Maura's room. It looked bare without Janes stuff everywhere. "You ready?" I said looking around. "Hmm hmm" she murmured as she came over to give me hug.

"I really hate this" I said squeezing her tightly. "That makes two of us hun". When Jane was finished saying goodbye to her family I drove her to the airport. "It's going to be really strange without you at home.." I said breaking the silence. "Not as strange as it will for me to go home to an empty house.." She said cheerfully. "No I know..." I said sadly. I pulled up at the airport and helped Jane get her bags out.

I started crying again which also caused her to start crying, she gave me a hug, squeezing me tighter than ever before. "I'm going to miss you.. and your sister so much" she whispered in my ear. "This is so unfair" I sobbed quietly. "I know, but know that I love you and will see you very soon.. Now sweetie I hate to say goodbye but my flight leaves in ten minutes and you also have to be at work for 8pm" she said pulling back from our hug.

"Okay... Call me later?" I said sadly. She nodded and smiled at me collecting up her bags and heading inside. I got back in the car and drove as far as the car park. Then it dawned on me this wasn't fair. Jane had to go over there on her own, make her own way in a strange place with new people, new work, new place to live with no friends or family and that sucked.

I called my work place "Hi this is Miranda how can I help?" "Hey Miranda it's Rebecca, I'm really sorry but I won't make it into work tonight.. or for the rest of the week, I have to go to England it's a family situation." "Darling don't worry, you take care of things and I'll have my son fill in for you until you get back, take your time" "Thanks Miranda" "no problem darling, talk soon bye now".

After I got off the phone I rang Josh straight away so that someone knew where I was because I knew Maura wasn't going to answer me. I left him a message as he was at work and couldn't answer. I also text Sarah and asked her to keep an eye on Maura. Then I grabbed my bag and ran into the airport and up to the front desk.

"Hello, how are you today mam? How may I help you?" This small, petite dark haired woman spoke from behind the desk. "Hi I would like a one way ticket to London for 8pm" I said quickly. "I'm sorry.." She said "that flight has already left but there is one with available seating for 9pm, would that be alright?" She said hopefully, seeing I looked desperate.

"Yeah that's perfect!" I said happily. "That will be €120 please". I handed her my card and went straight to check in. Although I didn't have any luggage, just my handbag. I passed through security quickly, it took about twenty minutes to walk to the gate. It was now about 8.40pm, Jane probably had landed by now.

I boarded my flight and it wasn't long till we were in the air. I put in my headphones and listened to some music. The time seemed to pass really quickly, it wasn't long until we landed in London. I grabbed my bag and made my up the isle quickly. Once I got through the airport and outside I found the nearest atm machine to get some cash.

I walked around the town for what seemed like forever looking for a taxi. Eventually I found one, there was a very old man driving it. "Hello young lady" he said with a strong British accent "where are off to at this hour of the night?". I rummaged through my bag and pulled out the piece of paper that I wrote Janes address on and handed it to him "can you take me to this address please" I said eagerly. "Yes ma'am" he said taken off pretty fast.

Turned out I could have just walked from the airport to Janes apartment it wasn't that far but I had no clue where I was. I got out and thanked the driver who have not charged me since it was so close. The building was huge and had an outdoor elevator. I got in and went to the second floor, the apartments didn't look as nice up close. The doors were old, the walls could do with being repainted and other repairs needed to be done.

I looked for apartment number 22, it was the only one occupied on this floor so it seemed but it couldn't be Jane because the television was turned up really loud and the window was shattered. I knocked anyway. Everything went silent and then there was movement inside "what do ya want?" Someone shouted from the other side of the closed door "are you drunk Jane?" I said surprised. But before I got a chance to process what was going on the door flew up and Jane charged into me for a hug, balling her eyes out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hugging me tighter. "I couldn't let you come here alone it wasn't fair, you're a strong person Jane but this is a lot to take in." I said moving inside. "This place is a dump" she said sadly, pushing the door out. "Well I didn't help it" she added pointing to the shattered glass and the broken beer bottle on the floor. "I'm not even going to ask.." I said hugging her "you've just had a bad day". She smiled at me "it just got a bit better".

Pulling back from our hug I said "come on let's get you to bed" I said looking in her suitcase for her pyjamas. "There's no bed, we're going to have to sleep on the couch it's a pull out" she said sounding really unhappy. "It's okay" I said cheerfully. I fixed her in bed "thank you" she said with tears forming in her eyes "I don't know what I would do without you". I kissed her on the forehead "what are sisters for" I replied, wiping away the tears off her face.

Soon she was asleep and I started cleaning up and unpacking her things. I left out some clothes for her to wear tomorrow and set my alarm for 9am so I would be up before her to make breakfast. I borrowed a pair of her shorts and lay down next to her. I was going to need to do a spot of shopping tomorrow I thought. Jane moved over and rested her head on my shoulder "what about work? You missed it" she whispered.

That sleep really sobered her up I thought "yeah about that I kinda quit.." I said lowering my voice as I spoke. "You what? Rebecca?! For me? I love you and I love that you're here but that was too much.. Does Maura know your here?" She said sitting up.

"It's okay they'll probably give my job back whenever I go home.. Well she wasn't really talking to me.. so.. No.. But I told Sarah to tell her and to keep an eye on her" I said proudly. "Now I'll get accused of sister stealing!" She exclaimed. "Nu-uh I got a later flight, calm down it's fine.. You need someone more than she does right now" I said putting my arm around her. "If I could go back and change that day I would, I really hate this." She said quietly.

"It's not your fault but I know what you mean" I said pulling the covers back over her "but for now you need to sleep". "Okay" she said like a three year old who didn't want to go to bed. I soon fell asleep, I was absolutely shattered and I couldn't believe it when the alarm was going off for 9am already. I got out of bed and got changed.

Jane was still sleeping, she wouldn't wake up until 10am anyway. I knew there was no food in the house yet so I headed to the cafe down the street and picked up some pancakes, breakfast muffins and two coffees for us. By the time I got back Jane was awake "where'd you go?" She said worriedly "I woke up and you were gone".

I didn't think she'd be worried about where I went she usually wasn't. "I'm sorry I didn't think that you would mind" I said apologetically. "Well I do" she said hugging me "we're not at home anymore, I don't know anyone here yet.. I don't trust anyone either" she paused to take a breath "please just let me know where your going, I won't stop you.. I just need to know" she was almost crying, obviously this was important to her.

In her mind she had to keep me safe, if it kept her mind off everything else for a bit I guess I could get used to checking in with her more often to let her know where I am. "Okay.. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to upset you" I said sitting down beside her. "I just need to know that you're safe". I handed her a coffee and left the food on the table in front of her. "I know, but you don't need to worry about me".

She told a drink of her coffee and paused to look at me "I always worry about you, I'm always the one who has Maura texting you to see if your okay.." I gave her a puzzled look "why don't you just text me your self?" I asked. "I thought you might think it wasn't my place and would be mad at me for always checking in with you" she said fumbling with her hands.

"Coarse I wouldn't, you can text me whenever you like I'll always answer, Jane your my family too I'm not going to get mad because your checking I'm okay" I replied unhesitatingly "now come on you need to get ready for work.. Do you mind if I go to the shops later to get some proper food for us?" I said politely. "Okay.." She said with hesitation as she went into the back room. Within minutes she was back out and ready to go "you ready?" I asked standing up.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said with little enthusiasm "so I guess I'll see you later" she said picking up her phone, giving me a faint smile. "What? No.." I said "I'll walk with you" her smile grew bigger. "You don't need to do that" she said in slight protest. "I know, I want to" I replied opening the door for her. She hugged me as she walked out "you're the best" she said happily.

The station was a ten minute walk from her apartment and the city centre was five minutes from the station. We chatted about different things on the way until we got there. I could tell she was nervous. "Well this is me" she said sadly. "It's going to be fine" I said positively "everyone's gonna love you". "Thanks" she said adding a fake smile. She turned to go inside "Jane?" I called. She turned back around to me and was about to speak when I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a hug "I'm proud of you" I said squeezing her tighter "I admire how your handling this whole situation, your amazing".

She stepped back and kissed me on the cheek "thank you sweetie, I love you" she said as she turned to enter the station. She waved at me through the glass, I waved back and waited until she was gone. I couldn't believe how vulnerable she was, this wasn't Jane. Jane wasn't needy or constantly on edge, she was strong and brave and outgoing.

I hated what this was doing to her. Give her time I thought she just needs to adjust and settle in here, it's okay for her to be nervous about today. I would probably be worried if she wasn't. I went to the shops and got clothes, food and cleaning products. I was home by 5pm. I put all the food away and left my clothes in the bedroom.

Then I decided to call Maura see how she was, I was afraid she wouldn't pick up so I turned my number off. As I listen to the sound of the call connecting it seemed to take a long time. She's not going to pick up I thought as I was about to hang up but still holding on until her voicemail kicked in just in case.

Just as I had given up hope she picked up "h-hello" she said meekly. "Maura don't hang up" I said quickly with pled in my voice. There was a long pause "I won't" she whispered "I'm sorry for not answering before, I miss you" she added. "I miss you too" I replied. "How's Jane?" She asked "she's.. eh... coping" I said as honestly as I could.

"Oh god she must hate me.. Thank You so much for being there for her when I wasn't." It sounded like she was crying. "She doesn't hate you Maura, she loves and misses you so much... She's finding it so hard here without you." I said reassuringly. I knew a few days with Jane not around would make her see sense I just hope it's not too late. "I have a confession.." She then said.

"Yeah?" "Jane was right "Da-Liam did try to shoot her... He hired those two men, he was going to make shooting Jane look like an accident.." Now I knew she was crying. "What?.. Maura you couldn't have known, he's your dad and you thought you could trust him it's not your fault.." "I could have lost Jane forever and instead of being grateful that I didn't I went and got her transferred to another country!" She balled out.

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to try and figure this out." I said not sure how but I was going to try. "When are you coming home?" She then whispered as if she didn't want me to hear it "I just really miss you" she was really upset. "I'll come home in a few days, just let Jane settle in a bit first.. It's being hard for her." "Okay.. Becca?" "Yes Hun?" "I love you so much" "I love you too, I'll talk to you soon.. I gotta go now" "okay bye" she sniffed.

After I finished on the phone with Maura I rang the station back home. "Hello, police department. Detective Montgomery's phone, Kimberly speaking." "Kim!" I said a little too loud. "Rebecca? How are you? What's up?" "I'm good, in England actually.. I was wondering could I speak with the lieutenant?" "Yeah I'll get him right away just hold a minute" she said putting down the phone. I checked the time 6.30pm, I hoped he would hurry because Jane finished at 7pm and I wanted to go meet her and hopefully bringing good news after this phone call.

"Yes Rebecca?" The lieutenant spoke poshly, with a hint of irritation in his tone. "Lieutenant.. I heard that the shooting wasn't Janes fault and how it was a set up against her-" I began. "Have her back for next Monday, I'll sort out over in England" he cut me off. "Really? Thank you.. You won't regret it I promise" I said delightedly. "Goodbye Rebecca" he said as he hung up.

I grabbed my jacket and literally ran the whole way to the station I was so excited to tell Jane the good news. I waited outside, Jane came out looking pretty miserable. She looked up as she came out, a smile spread across her face "what are you doing here?" She said cheerfully, giving me a hug. A man and woman followed after, she spoke loudly "Andrew you owe me 20 pounds" she said rudely with a British accent "I knew she was a lesbian".

She walked over to Jane "so this your girlfriend?" She said slapping Jane on the back of the head. By the look on Janes face I knew she was lost for words. "Why would you think my mom is a lesbian?" I asked innocently, with a sweet smile on my face. "Mom you owe me €20, I told you there would be a bitch in this station." I said looking at Jane, she was speechless. The woman did not know what to do, she turned to leave "see you tomorrow Jane" and with that she left. "Your amazing you know that right?" Jane said hugging me again "she's being picking on me all day".

"Ugh how annoying.. well you don't need to worry about her anymore" I said gleefully. "Becca your not going to be with me 24/7 to get her off my back you know" she said reminding me. "Well I would if I could.. But that's not what I mean" I said linking arms with her. "Well what do you mean then?" She asked.

"I mean that your job at home will be waiting for you on Monday morning" I said trying to contain my excitement as we got in the elevator at her apartment block. "Are you serious?!" She was ecstatic. She wrapped her arms around me, giving me the tightest hug I had ever gotten. "I'm so happy" she then said loosening her grip "but how?" she added curiously. "I called Maura today.. She's in bits about this and really hopes you don't hate her but she now knows Liam really was going to shoot you.. He hired those men he shot to make it look like shooting you was an accident." I said as we went inside. "I hope you told her I love her to pieces" she said lovingly.

Then she took a moment to think "but that doesn't explain how I got my old job back?" She queried. "Well once I finished talking to Maura I rang the lieutenant and he said he'd sort out England and that I was to have you home for Monday morning" I said casually. "You are the best, I love you" she said kissing me on the cheek.

"You're putting my life back together for me, thank you" she said taking some noodles out of the fridge. All of a sudden my phone started ringing, it was Josh. "Hey babe, what's up?" I said sitting down on the couch. "When will you be home?" He asked. It sounded serious. "Well Jane will be back for Monday so sometime between tomorrow and then, why what's wrong?" I said worriedly.

"Nothing. Let me know when your home, we need to talk." He said not changing the tone in his voice. "Talk about what?" I could hear my voice shaking. Jane came and sat beside me. "We'll talk when your home" he said politely. "Okay..." I whispered. "Bye" he said and hung up, I burst into tears.

"Baby what's wrong?" Jane asked pulling me in for a hug. "I think Josh is breaking up with me" I sobbed, leaving a mascara stain on her t-shirt. "No.. No honey I think you picked him up wrong he loves you too much to break up with you.. Why would you think that?" She spoke sweetly, rubbing my back.

"He said we need to talk, he didn't have much of a conversation and he didn't say I love you.. He always says I love you, always." I cried. "I wish I knew what to tell you baby girl" she said. I cried for hours until I fell asleep, Jane sat up comforting me all night. When I woke up we were lying on the pull out couch and I was cuddled into Jane like a little ball and she had her arms protectively around me as if I was her baby.

In this moment it showed me once again how lucky I was to have Jane and Maura in my life. Sure we all fight from time to time but no matter what, when the going gets tough we're never is the true meaning of family to me, even if it wasn't a typical family it was mine and I loved it. I snuggled up to Jane and fell back asleep.

She could be my mom I thought as I drifted off to sleep, she'd be an excellent mom. When I woke up Jane was sitting up and my head was rested on her tummy, she had one hand on my back running her fingers through my hair. "Morning my little cherry blossom" she said sweetly. "Morning" I said hugging into her. "You're so cute when your asleep, you cuddled right up beside me.. it was adorable" she cooed, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

I blushed, I wasn't usually the one to get all emotional over things. But Josh I love him so much and the thought of him breaking up with me was unbearable. Then my phone rang, Jane leaned over to get it off the table and handed it to me. It was Sarah. "Hey Sarah, what's up?" I said nestling back down beside Jane and putting her on loud speaker.

"Hey Bec, are you going to be home soon? because your sister really misses you and Janie but that's a completely different story.. she's hardly sleeping, she not eating and she always seems like she's about to breakdown crying. I think she thinks you're never coming home.. either of you. She hates what's she done to Jane." Sarah said worriedly. I could feel Jane tensing up beside me, she was worried about Maura too. No matter what she still loved her to pieces.

"Okay, I'll be home soon" I said hanging up. Jane stayed quiet but I could tell she was upset. I moved my thumb over and back on her tummy. "It's not your fault" I said kissing her tummy. That always made her smile for some reason, Maura calls it her 'happy spot'. There wasn't a sound from Jane. I didn't move, still with my hand on her tummy. "Jane?" I said massaging her tummy. "As much as I love having you with me you need to go home to Maura" she said tears forming in her eyes "I'll be home in four days, I can manage on my own that long."

It was hard to know was she more upset about being on her own than Maura. "I don't have to go, she has Sarah looking after she's not alone, it's only four days.." I looked up at her. Tears started streaming down her face "I never should have let you stay, I should have known she would need you more than I would" she choked out. When Jane got into one of these frenzies there was nothing you could say to convince her otherwise.

I cuddled into her kissing her on the tummy a few times "I love you so much Jane" I said squeezing her tightly "but you didn't have an option I was staying whether you wanted me to or not". She put her arms around me, she took a deep breath "you're the only one apart from Maura who says I love you to me and means it..." She said sadly. "What do you mean?" I looked up at her.

"Since I've been with Maura my family treats me differently, my mom says I love you yeah but it feels different and my sisters have no time for me anymore" she had water forming in her eyes. This obviously had been on her mind for a while. "Jane I'm sure your just reading into wrong" I said reassuringly. "Please I've been here three days now and not one phone call and they don't even know that you're here!" She started crying.

She had a valid point that I couldn't argue with. "Well it's there loss" I then said "you're an amazing person and if they can't be happy that your happy then their just not worth worrying about" I said cuddling into her. "This might sound odd but, why are you okay with it? I mean you're cuddling up beside me and I've gotten more hugs from you in the last couple of hours than I have from my own mother in years." She said curiously.

"I just don't have a problem with it, why should I? You and Maura have been more than good to me over the years.. But I don't just see you as Jane my friend type of thing, you're also like a mother figure in my life as is Maura even though yer just my sisters.. I'm just comfortable with you I guess." I replied unsure of to explain why I've accepted them. Jane is a normal person and why because she's married to a woman she feels like she different I don't know, but I suppose it doesn't help when others make you feel like you're different

. "You need to go back today" she sniffled. "Okay, I'll get the three o'clock flight" I said cuddling into her again. She lay back down and it wasn't long before both of us were snoozing again.

Jane woke me at two to get ready for my flight home. "You're sure your okay on your own?" I said hugging her as I went out the door. "Yes it's just a few days, don't worry about me" she said reassuringly. "Okay, bye" I replied turning to head for the elevator. "Let me know when you get there" she called after me, Love you" she said waving. "Love you too" I shouted back.

For the whole flight home I couldn't stop thinking of all the different scenarios of Josh breaking up with me. It played on my mind constantly, I couldn't concentrate on anything else. Soon I was in the airport car park wondering where in gods name I had parked my car. Eventually I found it, the worst parking ever. I'm ashamed to say that I parked it.

It really did look like I left in a hurry. I text Jane and head home. When I got there Sarah was still there. "Hey, you're back! Maura will be so happy." She said happily, opening the door for me. "Jane told me too" I said. "Oh she gave me Buffy, said she wasn't able to look after her but you can have her back." She told me. "Keep her for now" I said unsure.

"Okay, I'll give you guys a chance to talk" she picked up her keys. "First will you go up and tell her your leaving and how I should be home soon.. I want to surprise her" I whispered going out into the hall. We went up stairs and Sarah knocked on Maura's door. I quietly went through my room, into the wardrobes and out into Maura's room. She was facing the window like I thought. She was still talking to Sarah, something about her not thinking that I would come home.

Then Sarah left and Maura was on her own, she started crying. I quietly tiptoed over to her bed and slowly got in beside her, she was still crying and hadn't noticed me. I leaned over a wrapped my arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. "How's my favourite sister?" I said full of energy.

"You came home!" She cried, sounding shocked. "Of course I did, I missed you and this little monkey" I said putting my hand on her tummy. "I was afraid you'd miss him or her being born" she said sadly. "I would never miss that, he or she was waiting for their favourite auntie to come home" I laughed. "Have you thought of any names?" I then asked. "If it's a boy I like Oscar or Luke and if it's a girl I like Robin or Olivia.. Have you thought of any?" She replied.

"Actually yes" I said. A look of amazement and happiness spread across her face. "I like Cameron or Zac for a boy and Alexis or Elena for a girl." She looked deep in thought "I like the name Alexis" she said softly. "I thought you might" I smiled. She sat up in the bed "thank you for coming home, I missed you.. and Jane" her voice lowered as she spoke. "Jane will be home on Friday, the lieutenant gave her old job back" I said setting down beside her.

She went to answer but instead "ow" came out and she forward quickly. "What's wrong?!" I asked worriedly. "Just some cramps I've had them all morning.. Nothing to worry about" she said breathing in and out repetitively. "Oh Josh was here looking for you this morning." She then said. "He was?" I asked sounding a little worried. "Yeah, it sounded important. You better let him know that you're home." She said resting her head on my shoulder.

I stayed quiet for some time, trying to keep the tears back. Then there was a knock at the front door. I thought it was him and burst into tears cuddling into Maura. "Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" She said worriedly, putting her arms around me. "I think Josh is breaking up with me" I cried with my head buried into her side. How she heard what I muffled was beyond me. "Darling, why would you think that?" She asked, rubbing her hand on my arm.

"He called me last night wanted to talk when I got home and he never said I love you he ALWAYS says I love you" I sobbed, still with my head in her side. I had my hand on her tummy and could feel the baby kicking which calmed me down a little bit. "You don't know for sure that he's breaking up with you" she reassured me, kissing me on the forehead. "I have a feeling" I replied sadly, getting up and wiping the tears off my face remembering there was someone at the door.

I ran down stairs and opened the door. "Sorry I left my key here" Jane said casually. "Oh my god Jane!" I charged into for a hug. "You've only been away from me a couple of hours" she said surprised. "I know" I whispered. Then I remembered about Maura and how thrilled she would be to have Jane back. We went upstairs, stopping Jane on the landing I told her go through my room and out from the wardrobe. I went in and kneeled on the floor beside the bed.

Taking Maura's hand I said "I've a surprise for you". She looked at me tiredly "no surprise will be better than you being back" she said sweetly. "Oh really?" Jane said pretending to sound hurt as she got in beside Maura kissing her. Maura was speechless, she looked as if she was going to cry. "I missed you so much, my love" Jane said kissing her again.

It looked like things were about to get too much for me to see fast so I went down stairs. I had better call Josh I thought. "Hey Becca, what's up?" He said casually. "I'm home" I said shyly. "Great, I'll be there in twenty minutes" he said. "Okay" I responded, not thinking about anything only him. "Love you" he then said as he hung up.

This situation had me very confused. Then from upstairs there was a loud bang and Jane shouts "it's fine" and Maura started laughing. "You guys know I can hear you right?" I said pretending to sound displeased. "Get some headphones" Maura giggled. I was just happy the two of them were getting along again. Then there was a knock at the door "it's just Josh" I said going to the stairs. "Wait, Rebecca" Jane called. "Yeah?" I said stopping in my tracks. "Come here?" She said moving in the bed. "Yeah?" I said open the door and coming in with my eyes shut trying not to laugh. "We have covers over us" Maura then said.

I opened my eyes. "You want me to be downstairs with you?" Jane asked. "No it's okay, I need to this on my own" I said going over and giving her a hug "thank you though." I went out and closed the door. I opened the front door and Josh hugged me and gave me a kiss. I could still feel the spark I always felt with him. But this time if felt stronger, I didn't want to break away. Eventually he did "I missed you" he smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you too" I replied.

"I brought Chinese" he said going into the kitchen and grabbing some plates. We could hear Jane and Maura "well.. I'm glad their getting along with each other again" he said cheekily. "Me too" I laughed. We watched a film and ate our Chinese. We were getting along as normal, laughing and making jokes. He's not going to break up with me, what was I so worried about I thought. We cuddled on the couch until the movie finished. He looked at me sweetly. "What?" I blushed. "Your gorgeous" he said kissing me.

I could feel my cheeks going redder. He started kissing my neck and put his hand under my top, running his fingers up and down my chest and tummy. I moved back and before I knew it he was lying on top of me, kissing me. I had the sudden urge to rip his shirt off. "Let's go upstairs" I said almost out of breath.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning I woke up and Josh wasn't in my bed but I could smell something amazing was being cooked downstairs. I put on shorts and a t-shirt and went downstairs. "Hey babe" he said as I came in. "Hey" I said giving him a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"You hungry?" he asked, putting pancakes with fruit on a pate. "Starving" I laughed. "That's my girl" he said placing the plate in front of me and kissing me on the forehead. He grabbed a spot in front of me. On my plate was a small black square box. "Open it" he smiled. I did, inside was a note.

It read 'I can't promise you everything but I can promise that I'll love you forever, come to California with me?'. "What do you mean California with you?" I said suspiciously. "I got offered that internship I've been trying to get for the last five years!" He said excited. "Oh my god! Babe that's amazing" I leaned across to give him a kiss.

"So will you come?" He then said. "It's not I don't want to go with you, but I can't" I said tears forming in my eyes. "Can't or won't?!" He said harshly and stormed out, banging the front door. He revved his car a few times before driving off angrily. He woke Jane up with his racket. "Hey what was all that about?" She asked coming into the kitchen.

I handed her the box with the note and saying nothing I went into the living room. "Oh sweetie" Jane said as she came in to find me crying. "It's going to be okay." She then said sitting down beside me. I moved back in the couch to let her sit. I cuddled into her. "And ye had such a good night" she said implying after we went to my room.

"Yeah" I blushed. Not long after Maura arrived down beside us, Jane moved her legs up so Maura could sit down. "What happened?" She asked, putting her hand on her tummy. I just moved forward to hug her, that was all I wanted to do. Jane could do the talking. "Josh wants her to go to California with him.." Jane said handing Maura the box.

"Oh wow.." Maura sounded worried. I moved back to look at them both, my eyes were stinging from crying. "I'm not leaving you guys" I said hugging them both "He got mad when I said no." Maura looked sad "is it because of us you won't go?" she asked. "I don't want to move away from ye" I said bluntly.

"Don't feel like we're stopping you though." She said. "Maura your my only family and I'm not leaving you, your stuck with me" I said sarcastically. A few weeks had passed and I heard nothing from Josh until one evening I was in the living room watching a movie Maura picked. I was nearly asleep and then there was a knock at the door.

"It's probably Jane she forgot her key..again!" Maura said as I was getting up. "Josh?" I said as I opened the door. "Rebecca I'm sorry I never should have stormed off that morning and I should have given you time to think.. I realise you have Maura and Jane here and a niece or nephew on the way..I shouldn't have been so insensitive, I was just thinking about me and who I have here and the only person I have here is you.. I understand that your not coming but I want us to be friends before I leave and you can come visit whenever you want.. I know long distance relationships don't work out and it would be unfair of me to expect that from you." He spoke like he had been thinking about all this for awhile.

"You want to come in?" I asked not sure how to approach the situation. "No I'm fine thanks, my flight is in an hour" he replied. "Okay.." This was it I thought the last time I was going to see him for a long, long time. "Can we be friends?" He asked innocently. "Of course" I replied leaning in to kiss him.

Then Jane pulled up "eww get a room" she jibed as she went inside laughing to herself. "You'll come visit soon?" He said looking at Jane "all of you I mean, yer all like my family." "Sure we will" Jane and I both said at the same time. "Okay well I better get going." He said as Jane went inside to give us a minute alone.

"I really do love you Rebecca" he said sadly. "I love you too" I replied as he got in his car. I went inside and shut the door. I slid down onto the floor and put my head on my knees. I was balling my eyes out. All these emotions were new territory for me and I hated it. Now I know how Maura felt when Jane was transferred.

Jane came out and sat with me for a little bit, we didn't talk she just hugged me like a little child. Eventually she spoke "I think you should go to bed sweetheart" she said kissing me on the forehead. I went up to bed and she fixed me in. Maura was really worried about me and came in and out lots of times to make sure I was alright. Soon I fell asleep, I was all cried out there was nothing else I could do only sleep at this point.

When I woke the next morning it was pretty early and I felt very sick. I had to run to the bathroom before I vomited in my bed. I felt a bit dizzy after for a little while so I went back to bed wondering what made me sick. I started to fall back asleep when it suddenly hit me.

I was possibly pregnant, I jolted straight up. Wide awake now I was checking my calendar. I needed to get a test before I knew for sure but it certainly looked like I was. Crap! I thought how could I let this happen. How was I going to tell Maura, how was I going to tell Jane was more the question. She was really upset after her miscarriage and still even now finds it hard with Maura being pregnant.

I don't want her to be uncomfortable around me and stop spending time with me. I love both of them to pieces and that was why I didn't go to California with Josh. Josh! I thought, I would have to tell him. Slow down I told myself first I had to actually find out was I pregnant before I did anything too drastic. I couldn't get a chance to get out of the house on my own with Jane or Maura. Mostly Jane, she was pretty worried about me.

A few days had past and I was still sick every morning. This morning was the worst though. I went into the kitchen to Jane, Maura was in the living room having breakfast that Jane had made. "I've breakfast for you sweetie" Jane said taking a plate out of the oven."No thanks I'm not hungry" I said. "Your not eating right these last couple of days, you okay sweetie?" She asked concerned. I went to speak but no words came out, everything just went black.

When I came around I found myself looking for Maura, I had a feeling something happened to her. "Maura?" I croaked as I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital bed, why was I in a hospital bed I wondered. Jane who had been sleeping in the chair next to the bed was now awake and standing beside it. "Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" She asked, letting down the bars on the bed. "What happened?" I asked puzzled.

"You had a really heavy blood clot in your uterus and you passed out.. How did you not notice that you missed your time of the month?" She asked curiously. "I did notice but that's not what I thought it was" I said shyly. "You thought you were pregnant?" She said. I nodded "why didn't you tell us?" She said almost like she was hurt.

"I didn't want to upset you" I said shyly. "Upset me?" She said confused "how would it upset me?" She asked. "I know you still find it hard to be around Maura, even though you try so hard not to show it.. I didn't want you distancing yourself from me.. Your like a sister to me and we've gotten so close this last while I'd hate to ruin it.." I replied sounding like I was about to cry. "Awh sweetie, nothing could come between us, it's different with Maura..It's hard to explain but someday you will understand. You can alway tell me anything, nothing will ever ruin how close we are but I love you for thinking about me" she said putting her arms around me for a hug.

I moved in so that Jane could sit in the bed too. I rested my head against her arm. "How long am I here?" I then asked. "Hmm.. Almost a week" she said tiredly. "What a week?!" I said shocked, looking at her as she texted. "Where's Maura?" I added. "Yeah.. about Maura..." she began. "Jane what's wrong with Maura?!" I said panicked. "Nothing I'm fine" she said as she came into the room, carrying the smallest and cutest little baby I had ever seen.

"You.. I missed.. Awh Maura I'm so sorry" I started tearing up. "Don't be sorry I know that it wasn't your fault" she said kissing me on the forehead. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked, lifting her onto my lap and rested her head on my arm. "She's adorable" I said lovingly "what did you name her?" I then asked. "Alexis Rebecca Doyle-Montgomery. She has a part of everyone's name" she softly. "Aww thank you, that was really nice of you to include mine" I said happily.

"You're a big part of my life and I hope you'll be a big part of hers too" she said shyly. "Of course, I'm going to be her favourite auntie wait til ye see" I chuckled looking at Jane. "I wouldn't be surprised" Jane replied "your my favourite sister and your not even my sister" she laughed. "Well, we kinda want you to be more than her auntie.. we want you to be her godmother too, if you would like." Maura looked and Jane and back to me as if receiving Janes approval.

I looked down at little Alexis all cuddled up in arms, she was gorgeous. We felt right at home with each other. "Thank you guys so much I would love to be her godmother more than anything in the world" I said as I placed my index finger inside her hand, she slowly closed her tiny fingers around mine. I looked back at Maura.

She looked at us in awe as Jane wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on Maura's shoulder. "I could stay here or anywhere with you three forever, yer all I need" she said putting her hands over Jane's who's were resting on Maura's tummy. Jane kissed her on the cheek, Maura turned her head to look at Jane, she moved her right hand to Janes cheek and pulled her in for a kiss whispering "I love you" as she did.


	15. Chapter 15

My first night home from the hospital Maura decided to surprise me with a 'family movie night'. She even made Jane finish early and collect me too. But Jane accidentally told me.

"Now remember, do not say that I told you" she said as we pulled up outside. "I won't don't worry" I chuckled "Jane your a cop and like two foot taller I can't believe that your afraid of my sister."I couldn't contain my laughter, she didn't look too pleased. "She is scary!" She said sarcastically "see she doesn't get mad at you" she laughed.

"She's worried about you, you know" she then said more seriously. "What you mean?" I asked confused. "She doesn't want you to feel replaced by Alexis and she wants to make sure that you feel wanted by her. Really she's just scared that you and her will drift apart, but I know that would never happen.. I just think you guys have a lot to talk about" she said getting out of the car. She gave me a hug as we went inside "she really does love you lots" she whispered as Maura came out from the kitchen.

"I'm so happy your home!" She beamed, pulling me in for a hug. "I missed you" I whispered to her. She didn't reply just held on to our hug for a little longer. Then Jane called her into the kitchen she sounded concerned, I went into the living room to see Alexis had woken up. I lifted her up and sat on the couch chatting away to her.

She was gorgeous. She had Maura's eyes hazel brown and she had light golden brown hair. I loved her so much and I only knew her a few days. Then Jane came in. "We need to talk" she said seriously. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked really worried. "Alexis is in danger" she began "of what?" I cut her off. "Liam is here and I think you should join us in the kitchen to hear the rest" she said. "What?!" I said sounding angrier than I was. "I know.. But this is for Alexis" she said calmly.

"Jane he shot you! How do we know that we can trust him?" I blurted out. "Just come into the kitchen, please?" She begged. I put Alexis back in her bed and followed Jane into the kitchen, glaring at Liam as I sat beside Maura. Maura was really upset, "what did you say to her?!" I said thickly to Liam. "The truth, that her daughter is in danger." He replied not noticing my hostility. "And how do you know?" I said rudely. "I'm always watching out for my family" he said.

"Well how is she in danger so?" I asked. "Gareth is Adam biological son and Lilly and Adam think that Maura is an unfit mother and want to take Alexis into their care. Mostly because of Maura's relationship with Jane is what they disagree with. But they are willing to do anything to get Alexis, my men have taken out two thugs they sent who would have done nothing only killed Maura. But I have a plan" He said like he knew it all. "You mean Lilly and Adam her adoptive parents?" I asked "yes" he responded quickly. "But they have no proof she's an unfit mother" I blurted out.

"Doesn't matter they have friends in high places who can make things happen" he said. "I don't trust you, not after you shot Jane" I said forcefully. "Rebecca please" Maura pleaded with me. I knew she was scared not just for herself but Alexis too. It wasn't fair, every time she got to a good point in life something always seemed to ruin it. I guess it goes with the job, but I think if she knew that she never never would have got into the police life.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the other living room. I followed her and took a seat next to her. She was crying, "hey it's going to be okay" I said pulling her in for a hug. "How is any of this okay?!" She said angrily. "I'm not going to let anything happen to Alexis or you and neither is Jane" I said rubbing her back. "I need you to trust Liam please, he knows things we don't" she begged looking at me with her puppy dog eyes.

I took a deep breath "Do you trust him?" I then asked. "I do trust him this time" she said honestly. "Well I trust you and your trust in others" I replied, squeezing her tightly "and I'm willing to do anything to keep you guys safe" She lifted her head and kissed me on cheek "I love you so much" she said softly. Then she paused before saying "are we going to be okay? I don't want you to feel you can't talk to me or that Alexis is replacing you or anything like that because I read how it happens and how that relationships can end, no matter what kind of relationship it is." She blurted out.

"Maura I love Alexis and I'm not jealous of her and I certainly don't feel replaced, sometimes science doesn't come into every situation negatively. I love you too and your the best mother and sister that I know, you and I will never grow apart" I said almost like I was crying. We held onto our hug a few minutes longer until Liam arrived in beside us. "Are ye in?" He asked looking at Maura.

She looked at me "it's Rebecca's decision and will respect that decision whichever she chooses." She said resting her head on my shoulder. I looked at Liam and then to Jane in the kitchen with Alexis, all that mattered was that Maura and Alexis were kept safe. "We're in" I said. "Good" he responded "follow me". We went back into the kitchen. "We can't keep both of you safe in the place it will be easier and safer if we separate you.

Five of my best men will go with Jane and Alexis to a hideout spot I have chosen and there is another ten men on the way there as we speak. I will have eight men left here with some more one their way. Rebecca your going to stay with Maura, I have a hunch no one will get by you to get her" he said while rummaging around in a bag. Maura placed her hand in mine and we linked arms. She smiled, resting her head on my arm. "I presume you know how to used it" Liam said handing me a gun.

"Yes but I have Jane's spear so-" "take it you will need it, this is a lot more high powered than a hand gun" he cut me off. "Okay" I said slightly annoyed but took the gun anyway. "Now Jane there is a weapon for you at the hideout. Nathan is outside waiting for you at the moment and I have just got word there that Lilly and Adam have just left in a grey van with six others so we don't have much time." He said gesturing for Jane to leave.

Maura picked up Alexis and gave her a hug and handed her to Jane "I know she's safe with you" she whispered kissing Jane before she left. "Right now you two need to go upstairs. Some place they can only get in one way" he said. "Well we can just lock the other doors and stay in my room" I said. "No good" he said "anywhere with just one door?" "Alexis's room" Maura said "go there now" Liam said. "Lock that door and no matter what do not open it" "okay" Maura responded, scared.

As we went upstairs Liam grabbed my wrist "Rebecca" he said sharply "be prepared to use that" he motioned toward the gun in my hand. "She's safe with me" I replied, as I turned to follow Maura upstairs. "Don't you think I know that" he whispered in what seemed to be a caring way.


	16. Chapter 16

I locked the door and sat on the small bed next to Maura. She was staring into space, deep in thought. Her mind was filled with worry. I pulled Janes gun out from underneath my top and handed it to her. "Just in case you need it" I said. "I can't.." She said sadly. "What do you mean you cant?" I asked.

"I could never bring myself to shoot someone" she said casually. "Maura it's not just some random person it's someone who plans on killing you and what if I can't protect you" I responded quickly. "You can't lose hope, because if you do I will" she balled out. "No.. Maura I didn't mean it like that, I will do everything I can to keep you safe I promise.. I just mean what if they get hold of my gun? I'm going to need you to have this one so you can give it to me" I decided to drop the conversation to prevent upsetting her much more.

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my lap. "I'm so scared, I knew my parents hated me but not enough to kill me." She said sadly. I rubbed my hand across her back. "Between Liam, his men and me they're not going to get anywhere near you okay?" I said reassuringly. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. Then suddenly we heard guns going off and dogs barking out front. Maura was petrified, her whole body starting shaking.

"It's okay" I said standing up and taking her hand to bring her over to sit behind Alexis's crib. "Stay here until I say it's safe" I said going to the front of the crib where I was in full view of the door. Everything went quiet, then the door came crashing down and in runs two guys dressed all in black with their faces covered firing shots in every direction. By the time they had noticed me down on my hunkers in the corner of the room it was too late I had already shot them.

Blood poured out of them all over the floor. "You okay" I said moving back over to Maura. She just nodded, I could tell she was still really scared. Everything went very quiet "I'm going to go check downstairs" I said getting up to move. "No.." Maura said grabbing my arm "I'm coming with you." I went to get Jane's gun off the bed. Maura was looking at the two bodies on the floor in front of her, not noticing her mother standing with a gun pointed at her.

"Well hello Maura" she said causing Maura to jump at the sound of her voice. I raised my gun "put it down Rebecca" she said rudely. I threw the gun Liam gave me on the floor, still having Jane's behind my back. "Now let her go" I said sternly. "I'm afraid I can't do that" she said gleefully.

Without fair warning she fired three shots at Maura, within a split second I ran towards Maura knocking her out of the way. The shots hit me in the arm and the stomach. I managed to get Janes gun out and sent a few shots any which way at Lilly before I hit the ground. I blacked out for a few moments but realised Maura was gone when I came round and so was Lilly. I noticed Jane's gun was gone, Lilly must have took it I thought.

I grabbed Liam's gun and I ran downstairs. Lilly had her tied up in the sitting room, shouting at her demanding to know where Alexis was. "Safe with Jane and away from you" she said sarcastically. This caused her to get a thump with the end of a gun in the face. Maura hadn't noticed me in the door way yet. Lilly held her gun a couple of inches away from Maura's head.

"You shoot her and I'll shoot you" I said moving in closer to her. Then Lilly turned to point her gun at me "I suggest that you do not mess with me, I'm letting you go I just want Maura so be smart and leave" she walked over beside me."Besides you wouldn't shoot me" she said putting her hand on my gun to try and take it. "You be surprised" I said pulling back forcefully.

While I was slightly off balance she pushed me causing me to fall. The gun was centimetres away from my fingertips, I tried to reach for it but she place her foot down on my wrist and kicked it away. She stood above me, gun facing my head this time. I had never been held a gun point before and I have to admit I didn't like it. I was scared, I could feel my heart pulsing in every part of my body. I felt helpless. Lilly was muttering a bunch of hateful, horrid things but I was only paying attention to Maura.

I failed her, I promised her I would keep her safe. I looked at ceiling and then to Lilly "you ready to die?" She laughed. I closed my eyes, I heard the shot and jumped with a fright but I felt no pain. I opened my eyes and sat up. Lilly was lying on the floor, dead I presumed and Maura was sitting hold Jane's gun. She was crying and trembling with fear, still pointing the gun to where Lilly had been standing. I kicked away Lilly's gun away and went slowly over to Maura.

"You're okay" I said calmly "there was nothing else you could have done she was going to kill us" I said loosening her fingers around the gun "come on, give me the gun" I said softly. She let go of it immediately and quickly pulled herself into me for a hug. She cried for what seemed like hours, she didn't speak at all.


	17. Chapter 17

I tried to reassure her as best I could to justify her actions to her. "Maura you didn't do it for no good reason you had plenty one being in that instance she could have killed me." I said softly. "That's what worries me" she whispered. "What do you mean?" I asked rubbing her back.

"You were held at gun point and I was still debating in my head what I should do.. If roles were reversed you wouldn't even think about killing someone for me.. If I had to wait a second longer..." She balled out. "Yeah but you didn't so it doesn't matter" I said positively "I know that's not you Maura, I know how hard it was for you to do it but you did and I'm proud of you" I said kissing her on the forehead. "I don't know how I.. could survive without you, I love you" she said squeezing me tightly.

She moved her hand off my arm quickly "why is the arm of your jumper all wet?" She ask concerned, she sat up really fast. "It's fine" I said casually. "Rebecca! You got shot" she said tears forming in her eyes. "Yeah but I'm okay" I replied calmly. "Let me see.. please" she said worriedly. I took off my hoodie and she looked at my arm, as she put her hand to my arm I could feel her hand still trembling. She took a deep breath "do you trust me to let me take the bullet out?" she asked unsure.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else" I replied instantly "but.. I have two more here" I said rolling up my t-shirt to show her my stomach. "Oh my god" she cried, tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry.. You got shot because of me.." she balled out. "No.. I got shot because I wasn't careful enough and put you in harms way" I said wiping away the tears on her cheek. "I put myself in harms way the night I went to that bar" she sadly "you couldn't have known she was there."

She got up and brought me to the kitchen. She made me sit on the floor near the sink while she went to go get some things and call Liam or Jane or someone. "Maura?" I said concerned as she turned her back to me noticing blood in her hair. "What? Are you okay?" She turned back and knelt down beside me, thinking that there was something wrong with me. "I'm fine" I said putting my hand on the side of her head to look at it properly "but your bleeding" I said worriedly.

"What?" She said cluelessly, raising her hand to her head. "Ow" she said as she hit her finger off it. "That's my fault" I said sadly with a hint of anger at myself. "No! How could it be your fault?!" She said crossly "you did everything to protect me.. Look there's proof" she said motioning towards where I got shot. "If I didn't shove you out of the way you wouldn't have hit your head" I said. "If you didn't shove me out of the way I would probably be dead Rebecca" she said bluntly, leaning herself into me for a hug.

I put my legs out flat so she could sit on my lap. "You took a bullet for me.. three bullets even! and for that I will always be grateful" she said as I pulled her over to sit on my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder. "You must so sick of me and my messed up life" she said sadly.

"Messed up? Your life isn't messed up, okay it's got it's ups and downs but it comes with yours and Janes work.." I began"your my sister, your the most important person in my life, you took me in when I had no where else to go, you care for me and look out for me, your the most confident person I know no matter what knocks you down you always climb back up, you are an amazing person and you inspire me everyday, you have the kindest heart and deserve all the happiness of the world.. I love you" I said squeezing her tightly.

She started crying. "Your the amazing one.. you are always there for me, you stand up for me and protect me.. And you know what I love the most? no matter where you are or who your with when you see me your eyes light up like your delighted to see me and the most adorable thing is you don't even realise that you do it.. I've never been wanted by my family, I was excluded from everything but you want me around always and I love you for seeing past my awkwardness and weirdness and loving the real me" she said holding onto my hug for longer, I didn't let go either.

Then suddenly Jane came crashing through the back door. "MAURA? REBECCA?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Right here" I said almost laughing. "Oh my god" she said wrapping her arms around us "I was so worried.. are ye okay? are ye hurt?" she said concerned. "Well Maura hit her head" I said casually "oh and Rebecca got shot" Maura added calmly

. "Three times" I said sarcastically "but other than that were good" I laughed. "You..what?.. and your just sitting here talking? What am I going to do with you two?" She said squeezing us tighter. "Maybe take us to the hospital, my love" Maura said sarcastically. "Yeah Jane that's what you can do with us" I laughed.

"Well aren't ye smart.. so what happened here? Liam arrived to the hide out because he got word someone found out where we were and then when he called his men here there was no answer and we all thought the worst for you guys" she said sadly. "Rebecca did everything to protect me and she kept me safe" she smiled at me, I knew from the expression on her face she wasn't ready to tell anyone what she did today.

She felt bad enough about it that I didn't have the heart to go against her, even though she did the right thing. "Thank you" Jane said hugging me. "It was nothing" I replied. Jane took us to the hospital and they gave me an anesthetic so that they could remove the bullets without me having to deal with much pain. They were also going to give Maura some stitches and a brain scan.


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke, I was in a hospital bed and Maura was in one next to me with a lot of wires attached to her. Jane was asleep in a chair next to my bed. It wasn't long before she was awake. "Hey you're awake" she said kissing my forehead "how are you feeling?" she added, running her fingers through my hair. "A little sore" I replied referring to the large bandage on my stomach.

"Yeah they were pretty deep, they had to root around to get them out and you lost a lot of blood." she said sitting on the edge of the bed beside me, sounding concerned. After a long pause I then said "Are you okay?" I leaned over to give her hug. "Yeah" she replied distracted but holding on to my hug. "Jane? I know you when there's something wrong" I said squeezing her tighter. "I'm just worried about you guys" she said exhaustedly.

"I'm fine Jane" I began "what's wrong with Maura?" I added looking over to see that she still hadn't woken up. "Both of you have been unconscious for a week, they said with you it was from the blood loss but with Maura they don't have a clue.. Her brain is conscious but the rest of her body isn't. She suffered a mild concussion but that wouldn't cause this.. But every time your name was mentioned her brain activity increased so they decided to put you guys together to see would she wake up.. They said if she had a traumatic experience it may have caused it.. But Maura's stronger than what happened that day.. I know she is.." She said tearing up.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Jane so that she understood or keep Maura's trust and not tell Jane. I moved over closer to Maura and took her hand and started talking to her. Her brain activity increased greatly. "She doesn't even do that with me" Jane said sadly, fixing herself in the bed beside me. "Where's Alexis's?" I asked moving back over beside Jane. "I left her with the only person I trust, my aunt Jackie." she said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Sarah will be delighted, she loves Alexis" I said trying to cheer her up, but she just gave me a faint smile. "Maura will be alright" I said putting my arm over her tummy. "You've a lot of hope" she replied putting her hand on my arm. "Always" I replied giving her a tight hug and kissing her on the forehead. Jane rested for awhile before going to get Alexis. After she left I started talking to Maura again. As I spoke I noticed her eyelids flutter, I took her hand and felt hers grip mine faintly.

"You know Janes really worried about you, I am too.. She's just gone to get Alexis they'll be back soon." Then Maura started mumbling "Alexis?" "Yeah she'll be here soon" I said as her eyes flew open. "Where am I?" She sounded scared, looking at all the wires and machines. "The hospital, you suffered a mild concussion when you hit your head" I replied. "Oh" she said tiredly.

"I'm so sorry I never should have shoved you this is all my fault" I said sadly. "No I could have been shot only for you! You saved me" She said a little more awake. "You're always going to see it that way." I responded. "Yes" she smiled, trying to move closer to me but she was too weak. I moved over beside her and she rested her head on my arm. "Are you okay?" She then asked, pulling up my top to see my stomach. "I'm fine" I said hugging her.

Before long, Liam and two men came into the room closing the door behind them. "You two are not safe here ye need to go to a safer place.. Have ye got anywhere you can go?" Liam said. Maura and I just looked at each other not knowing what was going on. "What? why?" I eventually responded. "Adam is looking for Alexis still, your house has been broken into and ransacked, he's looking for you Rebecca too." He replied.

"Me? Why?" I asked "you killed his wife and have his daughter and granddaughter." He said bluntly. "Now think! Have you anywhere ye can go?" he added. "Yeah" I said. "Where?" Liam and Maura answered at the same time. "My grandmother left a small cabin to me and my sister Kayleigh it just outside Dublin.. We need to get Jane and Alexis though." I said looking at Maura. "Eduardo will take you.. Jane has already gone to a safe house, Nico was waiting for her it's not safe for ye to make contact yet.." He answered as he started taking the wires off Maura and turning off the machines.

"No" Maura then said as he touched the needle. He stared at me. "I'll do that" I said "she has a thing about needles" I added. "Alright" he replied suspiciously. "Will Jane be brought to where we are?" Maura then asked as I helped her into some clothes. "No she knew somewhere else she could go." He responded quickly. "Oh" she answered concerned. "It'll be okay, Jane will do anything to keep Alexis safe" I said giving her a hug. "That's what I'm afraid of.." She whispered under her breath.


	19. Chapter 19

I wrote down the address and directions for Eduardo to follow since I wasn't allowed to say it out loud incase someone was to hear. He was driving a jeep, I sat in the back next to Maura. She was still pretty weak. "You okay?" I asked as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Yeah" she responded, with her eyes closed. "Do you need to stop for anything? You could be there a few days." Eduardo asked. "No we're fine thanks" I answered.

Maura looked at me. "How would there be food in that cabin?" she said unsure. "There is, Sarah and I restocked everything a week ago.." I said. "We're ye planning a trip?" She then asked. "Yeah but not for us.." I said. "Who?" She said. "Don't you ask a lot of questions" I said tickling her side "it was a surprise for you and Jane for a weekend away, but not too far incase Alexis needed you". She smiled "where was Alexis's going to be?" "At home, with myself and Sarah" I replied. "Aw you are the sweetest" she said smiling away to herself.

We arrived at the cabin and after I got Maura settled on the pull out couch I decided to get her something to eat. I knew she wouldn't want being in the other room on her own and this way I could keep an eye on her too. It wasn't long until she had fallen asleep. I hated to wake her. "Maura honey" I whispered, sitting down beside her. "Your foods ready" her eyes flew open. She sat up quickly with a fright looking around. Then she looked at me and leaned forward for a hug, crying. "Hey what's wrong?" I said worriedly.

She didn't answer, just squeezed me tighter. "Did you have a bad dream?" I asked. She just nodded, still holding on to our hug. "It's okay, it's just a dream.. It's not real" I said reassuringly. "What you make? It smells delicious." She said changing the subject. "Chilli con-carne" I replied putting the tray on her lap. "Thank you" she leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek "it's just what I needed." She smiled as she started eating. I went out to the front porch to see if Eduardo would like some.

"Hey I just made some chilli con-carne would you like some?" I said walking over to him. He was sitting on the swinging bench. "Eh yes please if you have some to spear" he replied. "Sure" I said walking towards the door, then I realised he wasn't following. "Are you coming in?" I asked. "No no the boss said for me not to go in unless something happens to ye, I'm fine here thanks." He replied. "Eduardo I don't mind if you come in" I said. "No no, it's better this way" he smiled.

"If you insist" I replied. When I returned Edwardo was on the phone and sounded very concerned, he was going to meet them somewhere from the sound of it. "Everything okay?" I asked as he hung up the phone. "You must go inside and lock that door and do not let anybody in until I get back Rebecca." He said sharply. "Where are you going?" I asked confused. "Go inside" he said bluntly. "No tell me what's going on" I said not moving. "I have to meet the boss, to show him the way here" he replied.

"Okay.. Now was that so hard?" I asked going inside. He got in his car and drove off not even acknowledging the fact I spoke. "Where's he going?" Maura asked worriedly. "He's going to get Liam" I replied, sitting down beside her. "Why?" She asked uneasy. "He didn't say... But you're safe here" I replied. "I just have a bad feeling" she said sitting closer to me. "It's okay" I said hugging her. "I'm sorry.. I'm just scared" she said. "Maura it's okay to be scared, you don't need to apologise" I replied instantly.

Then we heard a car pull up and then footsteps coming towards the door. "Rebecca open up" I then heard Liam say. I opened the door and Liam came in carrying Alexis. He gave her to Maura, who was thrilled to see her. I looked around outside for Jane wondering where she could be. Almost like we were thinking the same thing Maura spoke up "where's Jane?" She asked, looking at Liam. "Adam has her" he replied. Before Maura could speak I cut her off "what do mean Adam has her?!" I said angrily. "What the hell happened?!"


	20. Chapter 20

"They got to the safe house and obviously Adam knew Janes hideout and was in the house before they got there.. Jane passed Alexis out the window to me and told me to get out of there immediately and take her to Maura." Liam said calmly. "And you just left her?!" Maura and I said at that same time. Tears forming in Maura's eyes she started crying. "This all my fault!" She sobbed. Bring me there" I said to him. "What?" He answered unsure.

"Now!" I gritted though my teeth. He looked at Maura and then back to me. "Alright" he said defeated. I went and gave both Maura and Alexis a hug. "Be careful sweetie" Maura said, putting her hand on my arm. "Of course" I said giving her a kiss on the forehead and following Liam to the car. As we pulled out of the driveway he tried to make small talk, I on the other hand was not having it. Did he really think he could walk into my life tell me he's my biological father, shoot my sister-in-law and not to mention all the trouble he caused between Jane and Maura.

Then just because he's doing something good means I'm going to open up to him like we've known each other for years. Absolutely not, especially when he left Jane in danger. Knowing I wasn't paying attention to him at all he cleared his throat loudly before speaking again. "I'm sorry, I should not have left Jane behind" he said looking at me. "Damn right!" I replied furiously.

"Rebecca what do you want me to do?" He pleaded. "Take me to where you left Jane" I snapped back. "That's not what I meant.. I meant to make things right between us" he responded. "There is nothing between us, we don't have a relationship you are my biological father but that doesn't make you my father in my eyes." I answered. He went quiet for a few minutes and then spoke again. "What did I do to make you hate me?" he asked. "Is that a joke?!" I began " Let's see you went out of your way to ruin my sisters relationship, you went as far as to shoot her wife.. You clearly don't like Jane and would gladly see her out of the picture.. That's proven today." I said harshly.

He remained quiet for the rest of the journey. Then we pulled up at Janes grandparents old beach house. It was gone to reck and ruins at this stage. It was a good spot to choose for a hide out, I thought. "They're still there" Liam said bringing me away from my thoughts "Adams jeep is there..". I didn't respond, looking around to see was there a way to get inside without being caught. "Around the back" he then said "there's an open window into the basement that you should fit through".

"Thanks" I said getting out of the car. "Take this" he said handing me Janes gun. For the first time ever my reaction was to smile at him. When I realised I was literally smiling I just grabbed the gun and put it under my top at the back and walk off. I could feel his eyes on me, I knew he thought he was starting to break me but he wasn't. I crept around the back quickly and as quietly as possible. I found the window Liam had mentioned. I pulled it open a little more but stopped when it began squeaking.

I slid in the gap catching my gun shot wound in the clip sticking out and almost screamed loudly with the pain. I clasped my hand over my mouth to stop any sounds coming out. Really I wanted to scream, cry and jump around like crazy the pain was so unbearably bad. Suddenly I heard footsteps, I ducked behind a crate and tried not to make a sound. The basement seemed to be divided in rooms and luckily no one came into the one I was in. I opened the door and made my way down the narrow dark hallway.

There was a light at the end of it leading into a room. I slowly looked around the door frame it was safe to go in. I noticed there was a lot of blood on the floor in the middle of the room, I just prayed it wasn't Janes. I found the stairs at the end of the room and went up to the first floor of the house, noting the blood on the stairs also. I slowly and quietly slid the door open at the top of the stairs.

I could see Jane, she was tied up to a chair and had barely any clothes on. She was covered in blood and Adam was standing in front of her shouting at her and beating her with a belt. I couldn't tell if any one else was on the room but I couldn't watch what was being done to Jane much longer. I took out her gun and lined it up to shoot him in the chest that way he wouldn't be able to retaliate. I closed my eyes and counted to ten and pulled the trigger. I slowly open my eyes Adam was on the ground with the blood seeping out of him all over the floor. Jane was the only person in the room and she was extremely scared.

"Jane" I whispered loudly, running over beside her pulling off the blind fold. I went behind her to untie her hands, shocked when I noticed her hands were tied very tightly with barbed wire. I slowly pulled part of it which caused her to wince in pain. I searched Adam to see if he had a wire cutter but all he had was a pocket knife. It was better than nothing I thought, as I tried to untie her I kept talking to her but she wasn't making much effort to respond. It wasn't long until she was somewhat responsive, she was talking at least.

"Here put these on" I said taking off my leggings from under my denim shorts and putting my hoodie around her. "Thank you" she whispered, shivering as I helped her put them on. "Lets go this way" I said putting my arm around her to help her walk back the way I had come in. But realising that wasn't an option when we heard people talking downstairs. We went out the other door slowly and quietly. It lead out to a long corridor with a few doors on each side but no windows. "We need to go out the last door" Jane whispered, weakly.

Luckily there was no one around to catch us, or so I thought. I opened the door out into a conservatory type room. Jane limping beside me. We were greeted with two men, dressed for a blood bath. They had two large shotguns. They aimed their guns at us, we heard shots fire and both of us dropped to the ground as quickly as possible. A few seconds passed before I opened my eyes. Both men were lying on the floor. I didn't even check if they were dead or not I grabbed Jane and ran out the back door behind them, noticing Liam in the bushes at the back of the house. He had a reflex sight shotgun with him, he had saved us.


	21. Chapter 21

As we got in the car Jane was finding her bearings a bit better. "Where's Maura and Alexis?" She asked worriedly. "They're fine, they're at my granny's cabin" I replied, putting my arm around her. "We're going there now" I added. "C-can we go home first? I don't want Maura to see me.. like.. like this" she sobbed. Liam began to speak to say no but I cut him off.

"Yeah we can, maybe Edwardo will bring Maura and Alexis home." I said giving Liam a stern look in the rear view mirror. He knew that I wasn't to be messed with. "No I think it's better if ye stay there a few days but we can go to your house first." He replied, changing direction. She hugged into my side like a scared child, it was heartbreaking to watch her. She dozed off while Liam drove us home but jolted awake in fear when he braked outside the house.

I brought her inside, the house was a mess from earlier but Liam's men had removed the bodies at least. Jane went upstairs to shower while I looked for the first aid kit. A good forty minutes had passed and she hadn't come out of the shower. Which was unusual for her, fifteen minutes was max for her showers. I went upstairs and knocked on the door, placing my ear against the door.

I could hear the shower running still "Jane? You alright?" I asked knocking again. This time I could hear her sobbing. "I'm coming in okay?" I then said waiting a moment before opening the door.

There she was just sitting on the floor in the shower with her clothes on. The water just running down on top of her, still crying and a pool of blood from her wrists in front of her. I turned off the shower and lifted her up, quickly towel drying her hair and tying it up. We moved in silence for a while as I brought her out into her room and gave her clothes to change into while I got the first aid kit.

"You okay here? Just while I go get something to clean these" I said motioning towards her wrists. At first she flinched and looked away. After a few seconds she looked back at me and put her arms round me for a hug. "T-thank.. you" she whispered in my ear. "You get changed" I smiled, kissing her on the cheek.

I went downstairs, "Jane will be fine" I murmured to myself repeatedly. I took what I needed from the kitchen and went back up to Jane, who was on a go slow and was sitting on the bed still in the wet clothes. Away in a world of her own she never noticed me come in. "Jane?" I said softly. She gazed at me blankly.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes before you catch your death" I said helping her stand up. After she was changed I started looking at her wrists trying to determine how deep they were and if she would need stitches. But luckily they weren't too deep.

I cleaned each wrist carefully and wrapped bandages around them. "All done" I said bringing her back from her zone. She smiled thankfully. "W-we don't have to em tell Maura.. about.. all this, do we?" She asked anxiously. "You can talk about it with her when you are ready to, how's that sound?" I replied. "Thank you" she said hugging me.

"Jane?" I said pulling back from our hug to look at her, "you don't always have to be the strong one. I know you think it's your responsibility to always be ok and protect everyone. You feel like you have to stay ok for everyone else. You don't want anyone to worry. You don't want anyone to pity you. But we don't, we just care about you so much".

She looked away, tears forming in her eyes again as I continued. "So, you bottle your worries away. You close that bottle up and toss it in the ocean. But the problem with that is, the bottle is always going to come back to you. These worries, this sadness, your feelings, will always come back. It all will come floating back." She took my hand in hers and looked at me "I have to be okay all the time" she responded.

"You're just a person. You're only human. It's ok to be sad. It's ok to not have everything together all the time. You're allowed to cry. You're allowed to feel down. It's not a crime, we're not going to think of you differently. You will always be the rock of the family, but the smooth rock who talks about how she's feeling... I love you Jane your like my mother, sister, best friend and cousin all mixed into one person, my sister "in-law" -that's funny cause your a cop- and I don't want anything to ever happen you, neither does Maura or Alexis they both love you so much. You are Maura's world so don't think you have to be strong for her because she loves you for you not because you protect her."

Eyes filled with tears she burrowed into me for a hug, I too was crying at this point. She put her head back on the pillow and I cuddled up beside her, both of us still crying. We lay in silence until Liam knocked on the door. I sat up to look at him. "Ye were in here a long time I just came to make sure everything was okay" he spoke concerned.

"Course everything would be okay, I've Jane here" I said tears still in my eyes. "And I've Rebecca" Jane said sitting up with her arm around me. "Montgomery I don't know what my daughters see in you but for some reason you are very special to both of them" he began, "because it's Jane" I answered. "Yes I know! Your sister gave the same line twenty years ago.. Is it code for something? Because I sure as hell don't get it.

But anyhow Jane, I owe you an apology for everything since the start.. I'm truly sorry I see now more than ever that you really do love my daughter and-" "both of them" she butted in, hugging me tightly. "Yes.. and I know that two people can not be wrong about you so I hope that we can work things out between us and that you forgive me for all the hurt and pain I've caused you especially today I'm sorry I left you behind."

Before Jane answered I answered "you think that is enough to regain a relationship that you've been ruining from the start? Of course it is Jane's decision I know but you left her to die today... and because of it you and I will never be on good terms." He seemed hurt by my words. I didn't care, "now Becca at least he's trying" Jane said positively but somewhat unsure. I wasn't able to say next what I really wanted to say because I knew I was going to cry.

"We need to go back to Maura and Alexis" I said getting up quickly and walked out to the landing wiping my eyes before anyone noticed. "Rebecca?" Jane half chuckled. "Yeah?" I responded exhaustedly, brushing past Liam on his way out. "I hate to be a pain, but I need a fresh bandage" she said. "Sure" I responded immediately, turning to Liam "go wait in the car we'll be down shortly."

He turned and left with out another word. I was heading into the bathroom when Jane called me again "Becca?" she said sweetly. "Mmhumm" I said looking at her. "I don't need another bandage, come here a minute" she patted the bed beside her. I went and sat beside her. "Everything okay?" She then asked, I nodded. "What was that with Liam then?" She asked innocently "why'd you walk out?". I knew I wasn't getting out of this one easily. "Becca it's me, you can tell me.. why were you so harsh on him?" She said taking my hand.

"Because Jane he left you for dead today... like how could he do that to you or Maura and Alexis! Does he not understand how much you mean to all of us and then he had that sappy apology, if we'd lost you..." I balled out. "Hey hey hey" Jane said hugging me "I'm not dead I'm right here, thanks to you" she smiled wiping the tears off my cheek. ''and I'll always be here, like the saying goes its hard to kill a bad thing'' she chuckled. ''I'm a cop Becca, I signed up for this sort of thing don't worry i'm not going anywhere any time soon and certainly not with you around to keep me safe'' she said hugging me and kissing me on the forehead. ''Lets get back to Maura, I'm sure she's gone despair with worry about you'' I replied hugging her back.


	22. Chapter 22

Liam was very quiet for the whole journey back to the cabin. Jane was like nothing had happened and was back to her normal chatty self. I hope this is the way it will stay and with Maura too, that somehow we can put this all behind us and move on with our lives to happier times a head. It's pretty much a roller coaster ride for me the past few years with all the ups and downs in life but I got through them with Jane and Maura by my side.

As we went inside the cabin Maura's face lit up with delight and relief when she saw Jane. I knew that they would want some time alone together so I took Alexis from Maura and went into one of the bedrooms with her. Alexis was six weeks old now, it was sad to think for the first few weeks of her life I hadn't spent much time with her at all.

As I looked into her adorable hazel brown eyes I made her a promise that from this day forward she would have priority to everything in my life, I was going to be there for her always. As I chatted away to her telling her about different people and showing her pictures of all the things we were going to do I could see her smiling away at me.

It was the best feeling in the world to sit here with her and just be at peace for once all the hustle of keeping her safe was gone and I could just enjoy my time with her, I loved it and could certainly get used it. Then Maura came in to join us, she looked like she had been crying. "You okay?" I asked sweetly as she sat down next to me. "Just happy it's all over" she replied putting her arm around me and resting her head in my shoulder. "I know.. me too" I said turning to hug her.

Jane had joined us now too and was sitting beside Alexis tickling her. "What are we going to do with Alexis when we go back to work?" Maura then asked concerned. Jane thought for a moment before responding "so what, we look at day cares?". Maura made the funniest face I had ever seen. I couldn't help but laugh she was appalled Jane said that.

"Definitely not. Day care centre's are full of bacteria. Staphylococcus, streptococcus, salmellosis, e. coli, cryptosporidiosis—not to mention all the viruses that are rampant in those places, such as respiratory syncytial virus, coxsackie virus, and cytomegalovirus. Then there's ringworm, and pediculiosis. Head lice. And that is by no means an exhaustive list." Maura said factually. "How about I take care of her?" I butted into the conversation.

"What?" They both answered at the same time. Puzzled, Maura then asks "what about college?" "Yeah about that.. I've decided that I would like to stay home for a year or maybe even two.. I could get night time work and take care of Alexis while you guys are at work" I replied, unsure of Maura's reaction. Maura stayed quiet "why the sudden change of heart Bec?" Jane asked.

"Just with everything that's happened in the last while I want to stay as close to home and you two as much as possible, I'm not ready for college just yet." I said hugging Maura. "Please don't be mad" I said looking up at her "I will go to college just not next year.." I added. "You would be willing to give up college, get a night time job and look after my baby during the day?" She asked curiously. "Of course, if you'd let me?" I asked.

"Let you? I wouldn't want anybody else! I'm happy if you are" She exclaimed "I'm just trying to wrap my head around how I was ever so lucky as to have landed myself with a sister like you." She hugged me. "Yeah Becca, were lucky to have you" Jane smiled. "You guys two things, one Maura she isn't just your baby.. she's my niece and god daughter of course I'm going to put her before everything, she is priority now and second I'm the one who's more lucky than I can begin to describe to have you three in my life, especially you Maura I will never be able to repay you for what you did and are doing for me.." I said honestly.

"It's nothing when you love the person your doing it for, I had guessed all this would affect you to some degree, we'll affect all of us so if you feel that your not ready for something now then that's fine.. I know I'm not ready for moving from this spot with all of you here for a very long time.." Maura said as her voice took to a whisper. "It's going to take awhile for us to get through this" Jane spoke up, taking Maura's hand. "But we will get through it, together as a family.. like we always do"

she placed her hand on Maura's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. I wriggled down closer to Alexis and took her tiny little hand in mine. I watched her little hazel eyes light up as she looked up at her moms, I looked up and noticed Jane and Maura smiling down at us "and you know what else, we always will" Jane said as they wrapped their arms around each, with Alexis and I in the middle. We felt safe once again.


End file.
